Eren et le Chevalier noir
by Kalienth
Summary: Eren pensait gagner le Tournoi du Chevalier, faire un pas de plus vers son but mais, accusé de tricherie, il est chargé de battre le "Chevalier Noir", un être maudit hantant les petits villages éloignés. En acceptant ce défi, il ne pensait pas que ce combat allait changer sa vision des choses... [Ereri, UA, un peu "moyen-âgeux", un peu "féodal", slow burn]
1. Prologue

Bonjour/bonsoir~ ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^

Voici, une fanfiction dans un UA un peu "moyen-âgeux". C'est un ereri, où tous les personnages sont majeurs.

 **Résumé :** Eren pensait gagner le Tournoi du Chevalier, faire un pas de plus vers son but, qui est de protéger au mieux son Royaume et ses habitants. Cependant, accusé de tricherie, il est chargé, pour se racheter, de battre le "Chevalier Noir", un être maudit hantant un petit village éloigné. En acceptant ce défi, il ne pensait pas que ce combat, à l'apparence simple, allait changer sa manière de voir les choses...

Juste, petite précision : ici, "homme" est utilisé pour désigner les personnes engagées dans l'armée. Cependant, il est utilisé dans le sens "être humain" et non "être de sexe masculin". Ainsi, ne soyez pas trop étonnés si vous voyez "homme" et "cousine" pour désigner la même personne. (J'hésite beaucoup à utiliser terme plus générique comme "soldat" mais me dire qu'un soldat devient chevalier, ça me fait un peu bizarre...)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! :)

* * *

 _Levi ne voyait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien._

 _Il essayait désespérément de respirer mais aucun air ne venait emplir ses poumons. Il percevait seulement des tintements de clochettes. Furtive, agitée,_ Elle _tournoyait autour de lui, autour de son corps à l'agonie. Il sentait son esprit partir, devenir fou, désordonné alors que l'image d'un visage, de_ son _visage, doux et accueillant, lui apparaissait._

 _\- Tout n'est pas fini Levi… Tu as perdu mais il te restera une dernière chance._

 _Levi voulait_ la _croire, il voulait recommençait pour achever la bête, pour de bon. Il le voulait si fort qu'il sentit une dernière poussé d'adrénaline traverser son corps, parcourir ses veines à une vitesse qui le surprit. Ses poings se serrèrent et à nouveau, il tenta de prendre une respiration. C'est alors qu'une lumière l'aveugla et qu'une sensation de brûlure prit place dans sa cage thoracique._

 _Il perçut alors la chaleur douce de sa mère, il entendit le rire gras de son oncle et il sentit la main de sa cousine contre son front. Il allait mourir, et il ne le veut pas. Il crut entendre une voix lointaine qui lui ordonnait de résister._

 _Il voulait crier mais rien ne pouvait de sortir de sa gorge. C'est là qu'il_ l _'entendit une dernière fois._

 _\- A bientôt Levi…_

 _La brûlure dans ses poumons s'amplifia encore, alors qu'il sentit le haut de son corps se soulever. La lumière aveuglante se dissipa peu à peu et d'un coup, l'air s'introduisit violemment dans ses bronches, à lui en faire tousser. Enfin ! Il respirait !_

* * *

 _« Levi Ackerman, Chevalier du Royaume aux Trois murs, a vaincu la bête, le Titan, fait de feu, de terre, d'eau et de sang »_.

Enfin, c'était ce que déclaraient tous les crieurs, dans tous les villages du royaume, même dans les lieux-dits. Tout le monde y croyait, tout le monde voulait y croire. A vrai dire, personne n'avait vu revenir le chevalier. Ni la bête.

La disparition du Titan fut accueillie avec joie par les habitants. Rapidement, des foires, des fêtes de village furent organisées afin de célébrer cette victoire et rendre hommage à l'homme. Nombreux sont les jeunes hommes et les jeunes femmes, qui jurèrent sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'ils rejoindraient les rangs du Grand Erwin. Tous voulaient se montraient, avec autant de gloire, digne de leur Roi et de son héritière, le Roi Rod et sa fille Historia. Beaucoup s'imaginaient déjà s'incliner face à la jeune femme tout en lui offrant leurs cœurs et leurs amours pures et chastes. L'amour courtois en faisait rêver plus d'un et d'une et leur inspirait des poèmes un peu vaseux, qu'ils essayaient d'embellir avec des métaphores directement suggérées par leur belle nature.

Le Royaume aux Trois murs est composé des plus beaux paysages du continent. Ils étaient souvent prisés pour leur délicatesse et leur beauté. Tels des peintures impressionnistes vivantes, ils étaient à la fois reposants et surprenants. Des champs de blé, des prairies fertiles et des ruisseaux clairs, se détachaient des fleurs à la couleur bleu intense. Le soleil rayonnait toujours très haut dans le ciel, bien qu'il se cache de temps en temps derrière quelques nuages. Il pleuvait quand même au Royaume aux trois murs mais cette pluie était souvent fine, arrosant comme il fallait les champs et les potagers et réanimant les rivières sans les faire déborder.

Les habitants du royaume profitaient ainsi d'une nature généreuse et bienveillante. Tout le monde mangeait à sa faim et tout le monde avait de quoi faire entre l'agriculture, l'élevage, la pêche et le commerce. Rares étaient les gens qui tombaient malades. Ainsi, le peuple entier était heureux et les habitants du royaume n'enviaient pas les biens et le bonheur de leur prochain.

A l'ivresse du moment, viennent s'ajouter quelques cérémonies officielles dont celle à la gloire du Grand Erwin Smith. Commandant de l'armée extérieure, c'était lui qui avait conseillé Levi Ackerman auprès du Roi pour vaincre le Titan. Pour le récompenser de son bon sens et de sa loyauté, le Roi avait décidé de le faire monter en grade et l'avait nommé Commandant-en-chef des Armées. Bien que cela fasse des envieux, la majorité comprenait et approuvait une telle décision. Charismatique et bon, Erwin Smith savait diriger ses troupes d'une main de fer tout en récompensant les plus méritants. Ceux qui le trahissaient, et donc trahissaient le pays, subissaient des sorts exemplaires, dont tout le monde se souvenait. Ainsi, il savait se montrer généreux et cruel, quand il le fallait. Il savait maîtriser les dépenses des expéditions, tout en veillant au bien-être de chacun et au respect que lui doivent ses hommes. Personne n'osait atteindre Erwin de manière mesquine, même les autres dirigeants ou les autres commandants. Tous se remettaient à son bon jugement et n'hésitaient pas à lui demander des conseils sur les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient pendant leurs règnes ou leurs expéditions.

Il était donc celui, qui accueillit les nouvelles recrues dont la vocation d'être aux services du Roi était née au cours des fêtes. Il testait leur volonté, leur racontant ce que Levi avait sûrement dû traverser, notamment face au Titan. Historia, depuis une tour, les observait. Un jour, ce sera son tour de les commander, de veiller à leur loyauté et à leur protection. Son regard s'attardait sur le visage de chaque recrue. Certains n'avaient toujours pas décuvé et d'autres commençaient déjà à regretter. Ainsi, elle fut agréablement surprise quand, parmi les recrues moroses, son regard tomba sur le visage d'un jeune homme particulièrement déterminé. Ses yeux turquoise brillaient avec force de conviction. Sûr de lui, le jeune homme, qui avait probablement son âge, savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Il donnait l'impression que rien sur cette terre allait l'arrêter et qu'il continuerait à avancer, quoi qu'il advienne. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. C'était ce genre d'hommes, qui savait défendre le Royaume et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il allait faire de grandes choses.

Elle savait que si un jour, comme celui où le Titan apparut, venait à se reproduire, il serait là pour l'affronter et comme Levi, il ferait tout pour y mettre un terme. A la pensée du Titan, elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Ce jour est probablement le plus tragique de sa vie. Alors qu'elle étudiait près d'une fenêtre, un éclair avait traversé le paysage, joignant pendant quelques microsecondes ciel et terre. C'est alors que le sol se mit à vibrer et que le ciel se mit à gronder, puis comme un seul homme, des golems sortir de terre pour à la fin, n'en faire plus qu'un. Mesurant plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, il donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher le ciel. Chacun de ses gestes créèrent des vents si forts que des maisons furent rasées sur le coup. Le sol vibra et craqua sous ses pas et les habitants qui ne se faisaient pas écraser ou piétiner, s'enfuirent en criant et pleurant. C'était la panique la plus totale. Ceux qui avaient abandonné, prièrent pour que cette catastrophe s'arrête. Par dessus tout cela, il se mit à pleuvoir comme il n'avait jamais plu. Des trombes d'eau tombèrent du ciel, faisant déborder les rivières et les fleuves. Malheureusement, beaucoup périrent noyés et Historia observa cela avec impuissance. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine sous la colère et le désarroi. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur son visage encore enfantin et devant elle, ses hommes tombèrent un à un, repoussés avec force par la bête.

Ce combat fut le plus long de sa vie. Son père ne savait plus quoi faire, et c'est là qu'Erwin proposa de distraire le Titan pour l'emmener aux frontières de leur Royaume, loin de toutes vies humaines, afin de le tuer sans sacrifier d'autres vies humaines. Pour ce faire, il avait un homme sous ses ordres, qu'il qualifiait d' « Homme le plus puissant de l'humanité ». La première fois qu'Historia l'avait vu, elle n'y croyait pas. Comment un homme presque aussi petit qu'elle pouvait affronter un monstre aussi grand ? C'est au cours d'un duel entre le chevalier et le garde personnel de son père qu'elle se rendit compte de sa puissance. Oui, lui, Levi Ackerman pouvait les sauver.

La nuit, la bête ne bougeait plus, comme si la lune la berçait et la plongeait dans un profond sommeil. Alors un soir, après le couché du soleil, Levi partit rejoindre la bête. Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, le Titan n'était plus. Les jours calmes qui suivirent, vinrent confirmer la paix qui s'était installée. Levi fut alors honoré dans tous les villages et nommé officiellement comme le « Sauveur du Royaume aux Trois murs ». Une statue, un monument en son honneur fut dressé et la première année, chaque jour, plusieurs hommes s'arrêtaient pour saluer le chevalier. Beaucoup de sujets aimaient l'appelaient le « Héro » ou le « Pourfendeur de titans ». Malheureusement, plus personne après ce soir-là ne le vit, laissant derrière lui une mère éplorée, un oncle dépassé par ses responsabilités et une jeune cousine orpheline.

Historia continua son observation des hommes et c'est là qu'elle vit la jeune cousine. Quelques mètres derrière le jeune homme déterminé, elle se tenait droite, arborant un visage neutre. Bien que ses traits fussent plus fins que ceux de son cousin, l'air de famille était flagrant et d'elle se dégageait aussi une sorte d'aura, de puissance qui rassura le future Reine. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de sa poitrine. Oui, décidément, ils pouvaient être en sécurité. Du moins... Jusqu'à la prochaine menace.

* * *

 **Fin du prologue**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Tournoi du Chevalier

Bonjour/bonsoir !~ Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère pour vous qu'il sera intéressant à lire :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Six ans se sont écoulés depuis son entrée dans les rangs du Grand Erwin, et Eren Jaeger se sentait plus que fier du chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Inspiré par le Héro, il s'était conforté dans sa volonté d'entrer aux ordres de la Reine Historia et protéger quoi qu'il arrive les terres et les habitants qui composent le Royaume aux Trois murs. Du haut du troisième mur qui délimite les frontières de la ville royale, le mur Sina, il observait les paysages du pays. De la catastrophe, ils s'en étaient bien remis. Des nouveaux villages sont apparus, des progrès technologiques ont permis d'irriguer des nouveaux champs, d'améliorer le transport et la communication entre les villes. Le pays était désormais mieux administré et les habitants se sentaient à nouveau libres de leur destiné.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Eren se détourna pour observer l'agitation, que produisaient les habitants de la première couronne. Tous s'affairaient à déplacer, ranger, organiser pour mettre en place un tournoi, qui a lieu chaque année et qui est très prisé par les sujets de sa Majesté. Chaque année, a lieu le Tournoi du Chevalier. Chaque année, le vainqueur du tournoi, après des duels et des épreuves d'intelligence et de force, recevait le titre tant convoité de Chevalier de sa Majesté. Les Chevaliers sont des hommes très respectés dans l'armée et ils sont souvent les seuls à pouvoir accéder à des postes hauts dans la hiérarchie. Chef-suprême de fort, Administrateur-en-chef d'une région, Commandant d'une armée, Commandant-en-chef des Armées... Tous avaient le statut de Chevalier. Tous avaient goûté la boue et le sang avant de les faire goûter aux autres. Avec ce titre, le vainqueur recevait de même des appartements privés ou une maison ainsi que de l'argent et le début d'une réputation solide. Cet homme pouvait très bien être du Royaume comme de l'étranger. A chaque tournoi, un pays allié était convié et envoyer ses meilleurs hommes. Si l'un d'entre eux gagnait, il recevait cette récompense en plus d'amener la gloire sur son pays. Cette année, l'Empire de Mahr est l'heureux invité. Ainsi, trois hommes ont déposé leurs bagages dans les quartiers militaires. Bien que l'Empire de Mahr soit un allié à présent, les trois hommes restent sous haute surveillance et ils sont aussi protégés que les diplomates venus assistés à l'évènement. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'un incident, qui nuirait au Royaume, arrive et ébranle la paix, si durement gagné entre les deux pays.

Eren repensa aux trois hommes de l'Empire de Mahr. Il les avait croisés le matin même, en allait chercher de l'eau au puit pour les chevaux. Deux hommes et une femme. L'un des deux hommes, un jeune aux cheveux bruns, était particulièrement grand. Il aurait pu être impressionnant du point de vue d'Eren, si ce dernier pouvait paraître menaçant. Ici, c'était tout le contraire : il donnait l'impression ne pouvoir faire du mal à une mouche. Le deuxième, qui ne cessait pas de vanter la beauté de la Reine Historia, sous le regard médusé de l'autre homme, était un blond aux yeux bruns, quant à lui très costaud. La femme qui les accompagnait, semblait s'ennuyer, notamment à cause du monologue de l'armoire à glace. Elle fixait le sol de ses yeux bleus, des mèches blondes tombant alors devant son visage fin, caractérisé par un nez aquilin. Quand Eren passa à côté d'eux, le regard du costaud plongea dans le sien et ce qu'Eren y vit était tout à différent de l'attitude que le blond arborait. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre habitait cet homme et son attitude joviale semblait n'être qu'une manière de le cacher. Enfin, c'est ce qu'indiquait l'intuition d'Eren. Au fond, il n'a pas encore réussi à se le formuler mais il sait qu'il doit s'en méfier.

Alors qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées, Eren prit la direction du deuxième mur, le mur Maria, où se trouve sa meilleure amie, qui est aussi sa compagne de bataillon la plus fidèle, Mikasa. Le fait qu'elle soit la cousine du Héro n'est un secret pour personne, même pas pour Eren. Cependant, le jeune homme sait parfaitement ignorer ce fait, bien qu'il ait toujours admiré, encore aujourd'hui, le Pourfendeur de Titans. Eren et Mikasa se sont rapprochées, quand ils ont commencé à travailler sur le terrain après leur première année d'entraînement. A l'époque, la jeune femme n'était pas aussi forte et impressionnante qu'à présent. Alors que leur escouade galopait après des bandits, elle fut séparée du groupe et mise en difficulté par l'un d'entre eux. Eren avait remarqué son absence et il partit de suite à sa recherche. Pour lui, il était impensable qu'un de leurs hommes meure. Il la retrouva juste à temps et fit diversion pour essayer de tuer le bandit. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait de l'expérience dans le combat au corps-à-corps. Il savait donc éviter une partie des coups qu'Eren lui envoyait. Le jeune homme n'avait alors plus qu'une chose à faire à ce moment, c'était de crier, d'alerter le plus de monde possible. Il ne se souvient plus tellement ce qu'il avait hurlé sur le coup. Il se souvenait juste de s'être à un moment adressé à la jeune femme, qui tremblait de peur, effondrée sur le sol. Là, Eren ne comprit pas grand chose mais en un éclair, cette dernière avait changé radicalement. Elle avait repris confiance en elle, à un point inimaginable. En effet, elle disposait, tout d'un coup, d'un sang froid hors norme. D'un coup d'épée plantée dans le cœur du bandit, depuis le dos de ce dernier, elle mit fin au combat et permit à son compagnon de route de souffler, commençant à fatiguer sous la longueur du combat interminable. Reconnaissant l'un envers l'autre, ils devinrent rapidement inséparables et formèrent le duo le plus indomptable mais aussi le plus efficace de leur bataillon. C'était souvent eux, qui s'occupaient des affaires les plus délicates dont était chargé leur promotion et personne n'osait se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Pendant plusieurs années, les autres hommes spéculaient sur un possible mariage entre eux deux. Cependant, Eren leur fit comprendre indirectement que Mikasa, au grand désespoir de cette dernière, était plus une sœur pour lui qu'une future compagne en amour. Eren n'est pas très fort en amour, notamment en amour courtois. Il est plutôt brut et préfère le côté charnel des choses, que celui portait sur les sentiments, bien qu'il ne les déprécie pas. De plus, très peu de femmes avaient pour l'instant attiré son regard. Eren ne sait même pas s'il est capable d'aimer de cette manière, mais Eren sait ce qu'il veut : consacrer sa vie au Royaume et à sa sécurité. Il ne veut donc pas se marier et fonder une famille dont il devra s'occuper. Il préfère garder le moins d'attaches possible et se concentrer pleinement à la mission qu'il s'est donné.

Eren aperçut Mikasa, habillée comme lui de son uniforme. A côté d'elle, se trouvait Jean Kirschtein, le rival principal d'Eren. Tout comme Eren, Jean avait un but précis : vivre une vie paisible en tant que Chevalier dans la couronne principale et y fonder une famille, ce qu'Eren pouvait comprendre mais ce qui lui posait problème était "en tant que Chevalier"... Pour Eren, Jean est un parasite de première, qui utilise les avantages de l'armée tout en essayant de se dérober à ses obligations. En plus, par dessus tout, il ne cesse de faire des avances à Mikasa, qui lui a plusieurs fois signifié qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui. Il était sûr que Mikasa méritait quelqu'un d'un rang, non ! Plusieurs rangs au dessus de Jean. Elle méritait quelqu'un, qui ne serait pas égoïste, ni narcissique et qui prendrait soin d'elle tout en lui laissant la liberté de faire ce qu'elle désire.

\- Hé ! Face de cheval ! Dégage de là !

Eren n'en pouvait plus de le voir, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Cependant, avec Jean, ce n'est jamais simple. Il est tout aussi borné qu'Eren.

\- Oh~ Mais c'est notre "Cheuhvalier Blanc" favori ! As-tu encore sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin aujourd'hui ?

Eren enrageait et Mikasa sentait la bagarre venir à plein nez. Alors elle se dressa entre les deux.

\- Vous allez arrêter tout de suite. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour se disputer.

\- Pour harceler non plus !

Eren était arrivé au niveau de Mikasa et jeta un regard noir à Jean, qui le lui rendit sans difficulté.

\- Connard, j'suis pas d'ce genre...!

\- Eren ! Jean ! Mikasa !

Tous les trois se tournèrent sous la surprise en direction de la voix plutôt cristalline. Elle provenait d'un des ascenseurs, qui permettent de monter rapidement en haut des murs. De cet ascenseur, en sortit un jeune bourgeois, blond aux yeux bleus, avec une apparence plutôt androgyne. Le jeune homme courut à leur rencontre, tenant contre lui un sac fait en cuir précieux. Armin Arlelt est le fils unique d'un des bourgeois le plus important de la ville. Chétif et peu endurant, il est par contre d'une intelligence remarquable et a plusieurs fois montré sans arrogance, qu'il possède un bagage culturel comme personne. Ce dernier fait n'est pas si surprenant : il est l'héritier de la famille responsable des bibliothèques de la famille royale, et ce, depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les Arlelt ne sont pas des nobles. Pourtant, tous les aristocrates de la cour envient leur position. Tous les jours, cette famille est au contact d'ouvrages manuscrits inestimables, que possède la famille régnante. Chaque jour, les jeunes bourgeois les restaurent, en font des copies, en vendent et en achètent des nouveaux. Ils sont ceux, qui alimentent les écoles en manuels scolaires. Ils gèrent par la même occasion les archives royales, composées de traités et de textes de lois, qui ont marqué l'histoire du Royaume. Ce qui passe entre leurs mains vaut plus que tout l'or du monde et les Arlelt en ont pleinement conscience. Fort heureusement pour la famille royale, ils n'ont jamais cherché à profiter de leur place pour un quelconque coup d'Etat ou pour avantager des ennemis.

Quand Armin arriva à leur hauteur, il les sermonna du regard tous les trois, notamment Eren et Jean, qui se jetèrent un coup d'œil un peu fautive. Armin soupira grandement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas passer une journée sans vous mettre dessus. Ce n'est pas très exemplaire comme comportement, et vous faites honte à notre Reine ! Je vous rappelle que des diplomates étrangers sont présents, dans toute la ville ! A votre avis, quelle image vous leur donnez, ainsi qu'au Royaume, s'ils vous voient vous chamaillez pour des problèmes d'ego ?

Mikasa resta neutre sous le discours d'Armin. A vrai dire, elle ne se sentait pas concernée, et elle était bien contente que pour une fois, c'était lui qui s'occupait de les gronder plutôt qu'elle. Eren et Jean prirent un air un peu détachés, comme si ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était qu'une petite dispute de rien du tout, mais au fond, ils savaient qu'Armin avait raison. Dans toute la ville, même dans la première couronne, des diplomates, avec qui ils allaient surement devoir travailler dans quelques années en tant qu'engagé ou chevalier, vaquaient à leurs affaires. Si ces derniers hauts placés venaient à se plaindre d'eux, il est fortement probable qu'ils restent au stade de simples sous fifres toute leur vie, et adieu les promotions ! De plus, leur comportement est indigne de prétendants au titre de Chevalier de sa Majesté. Ils devaient paraître sûrs d'eux sans être arrogants, calmes sans être passifs devant les problèmes, vertueux sans être trop pieux. Il leur restait vingt-quatre heures pour le devenir avant le début du tournois et pour ne pas s'attirer des problèmes. Sinon, ils pouvaient dire au revoir à leurs buts respectifs, et aucun des deux n'étaient prêts pour cela.

Sous le regard réprobateur, et en même temps, un peu désespéré d'Armin, les trois engagés partirent vers leur caserne pour aider aux préparatifs. Il valait mieux trouver une activité aux deux jeunes hommes, avant que la remontrance du bourgeois ne fasse plus d'effet et que les deux hommes retrouvent de l'énergie et de l'intérêt à se chamailler. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement pour ces trois jeunes gens et fatigués, ils se couchèrent de bonne heure. Après tout, tous les trois participaient au tournoi comme d'autres recrues de leur âge, qui avaient les financements pour acheter le matériel et la place.

* * *

Tout de bleu et d'or vêtue, Historia observait à travers le miroir de sa coiffeuse la domestique, qui peinait un peu à faire son chignon. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ainsi, tous les domestiques de sa suite se sont affairés à rendre leur Reine encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Historia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu angoissée. Depuis l'abdication de son père, c'était la première fois qu'elle présidait le tournoi. Avant elle, son père tenait parfaitement son rôle. Elle avait un peu peur de faire des faux pas, de froisser des diplomates ou bien d'en faire trop. Elle réprima un soupir, faisant tout pour garder en contenance devant sa domestique. Cette dernière avait surement d'autres soucis sur le moment. Le chignon devait être parfait et les cheveux d'Historia était particulièrement rebelles à l'instant.

Alors que la domestique finissait de placer les derniers bijoux dans les cheveux de sa Reine, une femme en armure entra dans la chambre. Cela fit évidemment un peu de bruit, ce qui dérangea la concentration de la domestique. Cette dernière se retint à temps de râler, notamment quand elle se rendit compte que la femme en armure était la garde du corps officielle d'Historia. Ymir, une jeune orpheline ayant échappé de justesse à une secte obscure, avait réussi à monter les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante. L'année passée, elle avait participé au tournoi et sortie grande vainqueresse. Elle avait su impressionner la foule entière mais aussi le Roi et sa fille, notamment quand elle refusa la récompense avec une insolence déroutante. Elle en avait dégoûté plus d'un, ce jour-là. Néanmoins, elle s'en fichait car son but avait été de marquer la journée de la jeune héritière, qui n'arrivait plus à détourner les yeux de la gagnante. Historia avait su, dès ce jour, au fond d'elle-même, qu'Ymir était la garde qui lui fallait. Ymir semblait ne vivre que pour elle-même et donc, si elle acceptait cette tâche contraignante qu'est le titre de garde du corps, Historia savait qu'Ymir serait une personne honnête, qui y trouverait un avantage. La jeune femme n'hésita, d'ailleurs, pas devant la proposition. Au cours de l'année, qui s'est écoulée depuis l'évènement, Historia avait en quelque sorte compris pourquoi Ymir avait tant voulu l'impressionné. C'était loin de lui déplaire mais malheureusement, un amour de ce type, même courtois, ne pouvait se vivre au grand jour. Historia fait alors tout pour garder Ymir auprès d'elle et Ymir fait pareil. Rien n'est officiel entre elles. Il arrive qu'elles s'égarent auprès d'autres personnes mais finalement, c'est toujours vers l'autre qu'elles retournent. En effet, Historia a toujours trouvé qu'Ymir était la personne qui l'aimait le mieux, et inversement.

Ymir retira son casque pour plonger son regard brun dans celui bleu de sa Reine. La garde profita du moment, en attendant que la domestique finisse pour de bon. Quand elles ne furent plus que toutes les deux dans la pièce, Historia se leva pour rejoindre Ymir.

\- On vous attend, ma Reine.

Historia sourit en coin à sa garde. Cela l'amusait un peu de voir Ymir utiliser un langage formel avec elle, alors que quand elles étaient sures que personne ne viendrait les déranger, elle s'autorisait toutes sortes de langage beaucoup plus fleuris et familiers.

\- Allons-y, Chevalier.

Ymir remit en place son casque et guida Historia jusqu'à sa voiture. Le véhicule l'attendait dans la cour du château, attaché aux plus beaux chevaux du Royaume. Quand Historia fut installée, Ymir prit place à l'arrière et le cocher claqua son fouet dans les airs, mettant en marche le cortège, en direction de la première couronne où se déroule le tournoi.

Historia arriva rapidement sur le lieu du tournoi, où l'on n'attendait plus qu'elle. Aidée par un domestique, elle descendit avec grâce de sa voiture, acclamée de toutes parts par ses sujets. Digne, elle les salua et rejoignit les diplomates avec lesquels, elle prit le temps de les saluer et veiller à leur bien-être pendant le tournoi, suivie de près par Ymir. Enfin, après ces mondanités, elle rejoignit l'estrade où étaient déjà installés le Commandant-en-chef des Armées Erwin Smith et la prêtresse du Royaume, Petra. Erwin avait revêtit sa plus belle armure, plaquée d'or et incrustée de pierres précieuses. Petra arborait, quant à elle, son costume traditionnelle de cérémonie, c'est-à-dire une longue robe blanche, cousue dans du tissu léger, lui donnant un air presque fantomatique. Ses cheveux d'un auburn clair étaient décorés de dizaines de clochettes argentées, dont un son léger s'échappait à chacun de ses mouvements mais aussi quand le vent se glisser entre ses mèches.

Erwin et Petra saluèrent avec bienveillance leur Reine, qui les salua en retour avant de les autoriser à s'asseoir. Historia prit enfin place dans son trône, Ymir se calant discrètement derrière elle tout en jetant un regard mauvais à Auruo, le garde du corps de la prêtresse. Auruo prit un air arrogant, bombant le torse avec fierté. Historia ne fit pas attention au manège, qui se déroulait dans son dos, et préféra se pencher vers Erwin.

\- Avant de commencer, laissez-moi le plaisir de connaître le nom de votre champion cette année, Commandant.

Erwin sourit avec douceur à la Reine, le regard quelque peu malicieux puis ses lèvres se délièrent pour laisser le nom d'"Eren Jaeger" quitter sa bouche, ce qui provoqua de l'amusement chez Historia.

\- J'aurais dû parier. C'était soit lui, ou la prodigieuse Mikasa Ackermann. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisie cette dernière ?

\- Quelqu'un s'est déjà chargé de lui financer le tournoi, ma Reine.

\- Je vois... Quel est son nom ?

\- C'est un parrain anonyme, malheureusement. Je ne vous cache pas que j'aimerais aussi connaître son nom.

Historia soupira discrètement. Etait-il possible qu'un investisseur étranger convoite l'une de ses meilleures engagées ? Cela l'ennuyait un peu. Avoir Mikasa Ackermann dans son armée est un atout considérable... et convoité sûrement. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question de s'en préocupper maintenant ! Pour se changer les idées, la Reine se tourna vers la prêtresse, qui attendait patiemment le début du tournoi.

\- Et vous, Vénérée Petra ? Qui est votre champion cette année ?

\- Jean Kirchstein.

Cette déclaration créa de la surprise auprès de la jeune reine. Jean Kirchstein... Vraiment !?

\- J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez.

La prêtresse laissa échapper un rire léger, tout en se justifiant.

\- Il est une des meilleures recrues et son avenir promet de belles choses, même s'il doit encore grandir. Considérant sa place, j'ai estimé qu'il avait aussi le droit de participer à un tel tournoi. Je ne pense pas qu'il va le remporter. Cependant, il apprendra une chose essentielle dans cette épreuve.

Historia observa la prêtresse avec attention. Il n'y avait aucune intention malicieuse dans ce parrainage, cela se voyait dans l'attitude de la jeune femme. Petra voulait vraiment aider le jeune homme. Peut-être avait-elle vu quelque chose d'important en rapport à ce dernier ? En attendant, Jean Kirchstein bénéficiait d'une opportunité incroyable et Historia comprenait que ce dernier la saisisse.

Le tournoi se déroule en trois phases, auxquels exclusivement des jeunes recrues ayant atteint dix-neuf ans participer. La première est une épreuve d'intelligence et d'agilité. Les hommes doivent arriver au bout d'un parcours, qui occupait tout le terrain de l'arène, en récupérant le plus d'anneaux en fer, disposés le long du parcours. A chaque fois qu'un engagé prend un anneau, il supporte un poids plus grand que le précédent, ce qui rend la traversée du parcours encore plus ardue. Cela demande alors à l'engagé de l'agilité pour gravir chaque obstacle mais aussi de l'intelligence car il doit savoir se ménager ses forces et son endurance. Il n'est pas rare que la moitié des hommes abandonne à la première phase, trop épuisé pour continuer le tournoi. La seconde phase est une phase à cheval où les hommes s'affrontent à la joute. Des duos sont formés par tirage au sort. Chacun monte sur son fidèle destrier avant de s'installer d'un côté de la barrière. La personne, qui préside le tournoi, donne le départ et les hommes s'élancent, essayant de faire tomber leur adversaire ou de casser sa lance. Ceux, qui sortent victorieux des joutes, se qualifient pour la troisième phase. Cette phase est une phase de duel à l'épée, où se détermine le classement des meilleurs hommes du Royaume. Souvent ceux, qui se distinguent à cette épreuve, finissent au cours du siècle dans les livres d'histoire, marquant les années par leurs exploits et la gloire, qu'ils apportent au pays.

Levi Ackermann, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'entrer dans les rangs, avait fait trembler l'arène, quand il avait participé au tournoi. Enchainant avec une facilité jamais vue la première épreuve, il avait mis à terre son adversaire sans même le blesser et sans rien casser, même égratigner le matériel, lors de la deuxième épreuve. La troisième épreuve fut la plus spectaculaire. En moins de deux minutes, il mettait hors d'état ses adversaires dans les duels, en moins de deux minutes. Tous déclaraient forfaits rapidement ou finissaient sans armure et sans épée, comme nus face au public rieur et moqueur. Levi avait gagné haut la main le tournoi mais contrairement à nombreux de ses prédécesseurs, il avait tout fait pour retourner à une vie d'engagé discrète, même avec son titre de Chevalier, et ce, jusqu'à que lui soit ordonné d'aller tuer le Titan. Plus personne n'avait réussi à atteindre le niveau du Héro mais ici, les paris allaient de bon train. Beaucoup espèrent que sa cousine soit tout aussi forte et agile que lui.

Le regard évaluant la foule, qui s'agitait d'impatience, Historia finit par se lever. Dirigeant son bras vers le ciel, elle finit par l'abattre, sous les cris enthousiastes de la foule, déclarant le Tournoi du Chevalier comme commencé. La première épreuve s'enchaîna avec rapidité et comme chaque année, seulement la moitié des hommes participants arrivèrent à la fin du parcours avec en tête Mikasa, Eren, Jean et les engagés de l'Empire de Mahr. Ces derniers rendirent fier leur souverain, installé sur une estrade en face de celle d'Historia. La Reine le voyait se dandiner sans grâce sur son trône, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les hommes, qui ne participaient pas au tournoi, par faute de moyens ou d'aptitude, déplacèrent rapidement les installations sur le terrain pour les remplacer par les barrières de joutes. Les hommes qualifiés allaient pendant ce temps se changer, alors que quelques professionnels de l'amusement parcouraient l'arène en prenant les paris, vendant de la nourriture et faisant des cabrioles. Ils faisaient tout pour maintenir l'effervescence dans le public le temps que la deuxième épreuve commence. De la nourriture, beaucoup plus délicate que celle vendue dans le public, était apportée par les domestiques aux régnants et aux diplomates, qui n'hésitaient pas à se servir.

Enfin, quand la deuxième épreuve commença, le premier duo fut tiré au sort et il plut particulièrement au public. Mikasa Ackermann allait affronter Annie Leonhardt, l'une des trois engagés de l'Empire de Mahr. Arrivée presque ex aequo avec Mikasa, elle avait attirée l'attention de beaucoup de parieurs et de hauts placés. Erwin sentait que cette jeune femme était particulière. En effet, elle a une force et une endurance impressionnantes, et elle ne se laisse pas abattre par les difficultés. Se mettant en position, les deux femmes se défiaient du regard, alors qu'elles attendaient le signal d'Historia pour débuter leur course. Le signal fut à peine donné qu'elles s'élancèrent, atteignant le milieu de terrain en un temps record. C'est alors qu'un bruit monstre retentit dans l'arène, leurs deux lances s'étant brisées en mille morceaux, sous le choc particulièrement violent de leur confrontation. Les milliers de bouts de lance volèrent un moment avant de retomber sur le sable de l'arène. Avant qu'ils atteignent le sol, l'arbitre se rendit à l'évidence qu'il était de toutes façons impossible de mesurer la longueur des lances restantes et de déclarer un vainqueur.

\- Qu'on apporte d'autres lances !

Ce fut crié par un engagé alors que les deux jeunes femmes reprenaient place, toujours aussi déterminées à faire tomber l'autre. Rapidement, les autres engagés les équipèrent et à nouveau, au signal, elles s'élancèrent pour annihiler les lances sans faire tomber l'autre. Un grondement d'impatience et d'excitation se faisait entendre dans l'arène. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas pourquoi aucune des deux ne cédait. Au bout d'un troisième essai qui, encore une fois, se solda par des lances brisées et aucune engagée à terre, Historia décréta que leur duel allait se finir dans la troisième épreuve, par un duel à l'épée. Cela ne réjouit pas toute la foule mais cela fait partie des aléas du tournoi, qui continua avec d'autres duos jusqu'à que le tour d'Eren arrive. Il allait devoir affronter Bertolt Hoover, le champion de Mahr de presque deux mètres. Eren n'avait rien à envier à son adversaire. Lui-même très grand, il dépassait le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq aisément et donc, il ne se sentait pas intimidé par les quinze centimètres de plus de son adversaire. Il eut d'ailleurs raison de ne pas se sentir intimidé car au bout du deuxième essai, il réussit à le faire tomber de son cheval, sous les acclamations de la foule. Quelques tours plus tard, ce fut au tour de Jean, qui sortit lui aussi vainqueur de sa joute.

A nouveau, une pause faut décréter pour laisser les engagés s'équiper et dégager l'arène. Historia, Erwin et Petra étaient tout aussi satisfaits des hommes que le Roi de l'Empire de Mahr en face d'eux. Sur les trois engagés qu'il avait personnellement choisis, il en restait deux, qui étaient particulièrement compétents. Il se flattait même à se dire que peut-être, cette année, le grand vainqueur serait un homme de son empire. Il le souhaitait fortement. Rien que d'imaginer la foule du Royaume aux trois murs acclamer son champion le rendait presque euphorique. Cependant, il devait se calmer. Pour l'instant, rien n'était encore définitif.

Il se remit alors à manger en attendant le début de la troisième épreuve. Sous l'arène, Eren finissait de mettre son armure de combat. Il prenait un plaisir presque malsain à participer à ce tournoi. Il prenait du plaisir à voir ses adversaires tomber autour de lui et à voir la foule s'amuser de ce qui arrivait. Il prenait du plaisir à se dire que ce spectacle était grandiose, en partie grâce à lui. Alors qu'il allait près de la porte pour observer l'arène, Mikasa le rejoignit.

\- Abandonne Eren.

Ce dernier se tourna avec surprise vers sa sœur de cœur. Il peinait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

Mikasa soupira grandement, baissant un peu la tête avant de confronter à nouveau Eren.

\- J'ai dit "abandonne".

Eren se tourna alors complètement vers elle, la colère remplaçant la surprise dans son regard.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je ne me suis pas décarcassé tout ce temps pour finalement abandonner.

\- Ce n'est plus un jeu Eren ! On arrive à un moment crucial du tournoi. Il y aura des morts.

\- Ah ? Et tu me crois trop incapable de m'en sortir vivant ?

\- ...

Mikasa fixa avec impuissance Eren. Non. Non, elle ne le pensait pas incapable de s'en sortir vivant. Cependant, elle avait trop peur de le perdre. Depuis la disparition de son cousin, et en dehors d'Eren, elle n'avait plus que sa tante, Kuchel. Son oncle Kenny n'était pas assez présent pour avoir permis à la jeune femme de tisser des liens avec lui. Kuchel, bien qu'elle ne puisse remplacer sa mère, faisait son possible pour veiller au bien-être de Mikasa, notamment depuis la disparition de Levi. Kuchel souffre énormément de la disparition de son fils mais elle décide de passer au dessus et continue à encourager Mikasa dans son métier, même s'il y a un fort risque que Mikasa finisse par disparaître aussi.

Eren a complètement bouleversé sa vie. Quand elle est entrée dans les rangs, elle pensait simplement accomplir son destin. Les Ackermann étant des descendants directs des premiers guerriers, qui ont mené la conquête des terres du Royaume. Les Ackermann finissent tôt ou tard par entrer soit dans les rangs de les armées, soit dans les rangs de mercenaires. Leurs conditions physique et mentale les ont toujours mené à devenir les meilleurs sur le terrain. Cependant, avec les périodes de paix de plus en plus longues, la vie de mercenaire et de bandit devenait la seule véritable option. Peu à peu, les Ackermann se sont fait eux aussi décimé, s'entretuant entre eux. Ils ne restent plus désormais plus qu'elle, sa tante et son oncle. Ses parents sont morts quand elle était encore petite, devant elle, assassinés par un autre clan Ackermann que son oncle Kenny s'est fait un plaisir d'annihiler dans les années, qui ont suivi. Il l'avait fait non pas pour elle, mais simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et il ne voulait pas assumer un enfant de plus à la maison. Levi, le fils de Kuchel, amenait déjà beaucoup trop "d'emmerdes" à son goût.

Alors quand elle a rencontré Eren, et que ce dernier lui a ordonné de se battre, le fameux jour où elle était en difficulté face à un bandit, elle a compris qu'il y avait d'autres options dans la vie, que celles proposaient par sa nature. Elle allait devoir se battre mais si à la fin, elle était libre, le combat en valait la peine. En Eren, elle avait trouvé une nouvelle option et elle allait tout faire pour qu'elle devienne réelle. Mikasa veut se battre aux côtés d'Eren, elle veut bâtir un monde meilleur à ses côtés, faire en sorte que les habitants de ces terres vivent en harmonie et en sécurité. Cette cause trouve aussi un écho en elle, auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé. Ses ancêtres ont aidé les premiers rois à conquérir ces terres et à bâtir ce royaume. Il est désormais temps qu'elle le consolide et veille à sa pérennité. Pour cela, il fallait que les habitants soient heureux et pour qu'ils le soient, il fallait qu'elle veille à leur sécurité et à la paix. Au cours d'une nuit, Mikasa s'est demandé, si d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'avait toujours voulu faire son cousin. En partant combattre le Titan, il s'est battu pour le bonheur des autres, pour leur donner une chance de se battre et donc à lui donner une chance à elle, de continuer son œuvre. Elle n'en sera jamais certaine mais elle aime se persuader de cela. Eren, en plus d'être l'une des seules personnes à laquelle elle tient vraiment, est un peu celui qui lui rappelle chaque jour, ce qu'elle s'est promis. Se battre encore et encore... Jusqu'à qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Non, elle est loin de le penser incapable mais elle a peur que tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à construire ensemble, jusqu'à présent, s'effondre. C'est une chose qu'elle ne peut permettre. Malheureusement pour elle, Eren s'était déjà détourné, avant même qu'elle ait pu émettre une quelconque idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre, des engagés vinrent ensuite la chercher pour son duel contre Annie. Mikasa les fixa avant de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle gagne ce combat, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

Eren, énervé, alla se poster plus loin pour se calmer. Son regard se posa sur Reiner Braun, l'un des engagés de Mahr, le costaud. L'homme était bien différent de la veille. Pour Eren, il semblait enfin honnête. En effet, Eren persiste à penser que l'image du bel homme courtois, louant les beautés d'une femme, est loin d'être l'image qui lui sied le mieux. Maintenant, il paraissait encore plus dangereux mais aussi, bien plus fragile. Cela se lisait sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix d'être ici et qu'il ne le voulait pas. Près de lui, Bertolt était allongé, le torse bandé. C'est vrai qu'Eren était allé un peu fort lors de leur joute. Bertolt est tombé au sol et y est resté pendant quelques secondes inconscient avant que Reiner ne vienne le réveiller et que d'autres hommes n'aident ce dernier à déplacer le géant. Il est possible que Bertolt ait quelques côtes fêlées, voire cassées mais en même temps, ce sont les risques du tournoi.

Eren s'attarda encore quelques secondes sur Reiner, qui semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour son ami, avant de se détourner vers l'arène. Le combat entre Mikasa et Annie allaient commencer. La foule fut en délire, au point que les hommes ont du mal à la canaliser. Rapidement, Historia donna le départ et pendant de longues minutes, les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent sans laisser du repos à l'autre. Le combat était tout simplement sensationnel. Toutes les deux bougeaient avec souplesse et agilité, faisant des gestes mesurés et précis. Au bout de dix minutes de combat, une durée à laquelle aucun être normalement constitué aurait survécu, Mikasa réussit à désarmer Annie mais au prix de sa propre épée. Elles furent les premières surprises par ce retournement de situation mais rapidement, elles entamèrent un combat à mains nues, qui risquait de s'éterniser lui aussi. Au grand désarroi d'Historia, qui commençait à fatiguer, ce changement de combat plut énormément à la foule.

\- Si, dans cinq minutes, elles y sont encore, déclarez un match nul.

Historia s'adressa à un jeune homme, qui courut rapidement prévenir l'arbitre prédisposé aux duels. Cette situation ne plaisait guère à la Reine. Le tournoi s'éternisait et le soleil descendait dangereusement dans le ciel. Elle pensa à la soirée mondaine qui l'attendait le soir même, et cela lui arracha une expiration emplie de lassitude. Il y a un an, c'était son père qui se chargeait de ces soirées. A ce moment-là, elle avait un avantage en tant qu'héritière, elle pouvait partir plus tôt et passer des moments calmes dans sa chambre. A présent, elle allait devoir rester jusqu'au bout du bout et veiller à ce que tous ses invités, aussi ennuyant ou ingrats qu'ils puissent être, aient regagné en sécurité leur chambre... Que de joie et de bonheur en perspective.

Malheureusement pour elle, les deux engagées ne ralentissaient pas la cadence et c'est bien au bout de cinq minutes qu'un match nul fut déclaré. Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les sous-sols de l'arène par des entrées opposées et laissèrent place aux autres combats. Rapidement, le nombre d'engagés restant rétrécie et parmi les finalistes, il ne restait plus que Mikasa, Jean, Reiner et Eren ; Annie ayant perdu au terme d'un long combat contre Eren. Mikasa et Jean, quant à eux, s'affrontèrent dans un combat rapide. En moins de deux minutes, la jeune femme avait réussi à faire le même exploit que son cousin, c'est-à-dire à lui faire tomber l'armure et l'épée, provoquant une vague d'hilarité dans le public. Eren, depuis les sous-sols, observait le combat et ne s'attendait pas à retrouver une telle expression de colère et de haine sur le visage de Jean, notamment envers Mikasa. Le jeune homme pouvait comprendre que Jean ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir perdu aussi facilement, surtout que le titre de Chevalier n'est plus à sa portée, mais en face de lui, c'était Mikasa. Comment peut-il être aussi hargneux alors qu'il a devant lui la femme qu'il convoite depuis des années... ? Eren était perplexe. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se pencher plus longtemps sur la question : des hommes l'appelaient pour qu'il prenne place pour son combat face à Reiner.

Ce combat dura un peu plus longtemps mais Eren avait une capacité d'adaptation hors du commun. Même si, au début, il était parti pour perdre, il comprit rapidement la logique du colosse devant lui et le combat tourna finalement en sa faveur. Au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné, il triompha de son adversaire en le plaquant au sol, sous les cris de la foule. Alors qu'il était déclaré vainqueur, il redressa son regard vers Mikasa, qui le fixait avec une expression triste sur le visage. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul combat et il allait se passer entre eux deux. Cela ne lui faisait nullement plaisir mais il fallait le faire pour eux, pour la Reine, pour le Royaume.

Il fallut cinq hommes pour soulever Reiner, complètement épuisé par le combat, et le ramener dans les sous-sols pour le soigner. Eren ramassa son épée et son casque, alors que Mikasa le rejoignait au centre de l'arène. Alors qu'ils se plaçaient correctement, ils accrochèrent le regard de l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un moment solennel. D'une certaine manière, ce l'était. Le duo inséparable, indomptable, indestructible de l'armée extérieure du Royaume aux Trois murs allait enfin s'affronter. Beaucoup d'engagés retinrent leurs souffles, alors que la foule, d'une manière désordonnée, soutenait Mikasa à coup de cris et d'applaudissements. Historia se leva pour donner le départ. Eren et Mikasa ne la regardèrent pas. Ils sentaient chacun des mouvements autour d'eux, ils entendaient chacune des respirations qui animaient l'air de l'arène. Ainsi, quand Historia baissa son bras, Mikasa et Eren le surent tout de suite et s'élancèrent dans un combat qu'ils ne voulaient pas mais qu'ils devaient absolument gagner.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors que les deux jeunes gens se chargeaient chacun leurs tours et paraient les attaques de l'autre. C'était plus devenu une danse qu'un combat mais, même si Eren était rassuré du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore blessé Mikasa, cette tournure du combat ne lui plaisait pas. Mikasa se restreignait ou du moins, n'y mettait pas de volonté. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, ni le blesser, ce qui énerva Eren. Après une nième parade, Eren se dégagea du combat, plantant ses yeux turquoise dans les yeux bleus sombres de Mikasa.

\- Frappe-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends !?

Mikasa le fixa quelques microsecondes avant de charger. Eren la para, là encore avec trop de facilité.

\- Mikasa. Je t'ai dit de frapper.

Eren fit un pas de côté et décida de charger, quitte à blesser l'une des personnes qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Mikasa réagit et l'évita sans pour autant répondre. A nouveau, elle semblait de plus en plus passive, comme si elle perdait à chacun de ses mouvements une quantité folle d'énergie et de volonté. Alors Eren lui fit un croche-pied et à sa plus grande surprise, la jeune femme s'écroula au sol et ne semblait pas se relever.

\- Quoi... ? Mikasa, relève-toi !... Mikasa !

Eren lâcha son épée pour forcer Mikasa à se tourner sur le dos. Celle-ci le fixait alors que l'arbitre s'approchait dangereusement. Dans les prochaines secondes, il allait annoncer la fin de duel, ce qu'Eren ne pouvait accepter. Du moins, pas comme cela...

\- Mikasa, bats toi putain !

La jeune femme le fixait toujours, un air neutre sur le visage.

\- Je veux bien me battre... Mais pas contre toi. Je veux être à tes côtés... Je ne peux pas te blesser.

\- Fin du combat. Eren Jaeger est déclaré "vainqueur du Tournoi du Chevalier".

Eren voulait encore convaincre Mikasa mais fut pris de court par l'arbitre, qui les avait rejoints. Le jeune homme ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre et la foule non plus apparemment. Silencieuse et statique, des milliers de paires d'yeux le fixaient avec incrédulité. Tous pensaient que Mikasa Ackermann, cousine du Héro, qui avait fait preuve d'une réelle détermination à gagner tout au long du tournoi, allait gagner ce dernier et battre le jeune Eren Jaeger en quelques coups d'épée. Avec lenteur, il se tourna vers la Reine. Celle-ci les fixait elle aussi avec un regard totalement insondable. Il ne pouvait dire si elle était heureuse ou contrariée par la situation.

D'un coup, un grondement et des murmures s'échappèrent de la foule, reprenant vie, avant qu'une personne puis plusieurs se mettent à crier dans le public.

\- Tricheur !... Ouais !... Eren Jaeger est un tricheur !... Qu'on le pende !...

La situation allait dégénérer. En très peu de temps, toute la foule se mit à scander qu'Eren Jaeger était un tricheur, qu'il fallait le punir, le bannir ou le pendre. Eren se sentit un peu désemparé face à ce mouvement et cela poussa Historia à intervenir. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Petra lui prit la main.

\- Majesté, j'ai une idée d'épreuve à vous proposer...

Historia fronça ses sourcils blonds avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je t'écoute, Prêtresse.

Petra lui expliqua alors avec rapidité et efficacité une épreuve qui pourrait tester la loyauté et le courage du jeune homme. Ainsi, il pourrait se montrer digne du titre de Chevalier tout en apportant du bien au Royaume. L'idée plut à Historia, qui n'hésita pas à l'accepter. Alors, cette dernière descendit de l'estrade et s'avança près du terrain de l'arène, avant d'appeler la foule à se calmer. Rapidement, cela fit effet. Tous voulaient entendre ce qu'avait à dire la Reine.

\- Peuple du Royaume aux Trois murs, je comprends votre colère. Tout comme vous, je suis surprise par le résultat de ce combat. Qui aurait cru que la cousine du "Pourfendeur de titans", qui a si vaillamment combattu durant ce tournoi, puisse se retrouver à terre.

La foule s'agita un peu et Historia sentit qu'il fallait la canaliser, si elle voulait éviter des émeutes.

\- Ainsi, pour récompenser ses efforts, démontrés tout au long du tournoi, Mikasa Ackermann obtiendra la récompense promise. Dès ce soir, elle sera nommée Chevalier de sa Majesté et recevra les récompenses qui accompagnent ce titre.

La foule réagit positivement à cette annonce, heureuse que justice soit faite.

\- Eren Jaeger ne recevra rien du tournoi. Cependant, il reste une dernière épreuve intéressante, qui nous permettra de voir si oui ou non Eren Jaeger mérite d'être parmi nos rangs.

A nouveau, la foule réagit mais elle semblait beaucoup plus mitigée, divisée. Certains étaient intéressés par l'épreuve "surprise" tandis que d'autres estimaient qu'il n'avait pas droit à une deuxième chance.

\- Eren Jaeger, on m'a fait part d'une malédiction, qui toucherait un village de notre belle contrée. Les habitants de ce village vivent dans une angoisse constante, et ce, à cause d'un Chevalier noir, un être sans cœur. Depuis qu'il est apparu, il tue les jeunes villageois, qui osent s'approcher de leur source d'eau. C'est un puit essentiel à leur agriculture et à leur vie, et sans aucun remord, il les tue avant d'emporter leurs corps dans son château. Ce dernier serait caché les bois sombres, près de nos frontières, dit-elle sur un ton un peu théâtral puis elle se tourna vers la foule. Je propose à Eren Jaeger le défi suivant : s'il le souhaite, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il a un an et un jour pour trouver ce Chevalier noir et l'éliminer pour libérer le village de sa malédiction. S'il revient vivant de cette épreuve, il obtiendra le statut de Chevalier. S'il revient sans s'être battu, il sera à jamais renié de nos armées.

Historia se tourna à nouveau vers Eren et avec un ton semblant plus doux, elle prononça ces derniers mots.

\- Eren Jaeger, acceptes-tu le défi ?

Eren fixait sa Reine tout en entendant les cris de la foule. Ces derniers étaient réapparus au cours du discours. Ce défi lui faisait peur mais en même temps, il ne pouvait refuser une telle opportunité, de faire ses preuves sans impliquer Mikasa. Il fit alors un pas en direction d'Historia et s'inclina.

\- J'accepte le défi. Dès ce soir, je partirai combattre le Chevalier noir et je l'éradiquerai de ces terres, votre Majesté.

Les cris de la foule redoublèrent de volume. Mikasa, quant à elle, fixait Eren avec désespoir. Elle voulait le sauver. Finalement, tout avait empiré. Elle voulait le supplier d'y renoncer mais elle savait qu'Eren ne le ferait jamais. Si elle ne se relevait pas, elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais. Alors, lentement, elle s'assied alors sur le sol.

\- Eren...

Ce dernier se redressa et lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais montrant toute sa détermination.

\- Mikasa... Je pars dès ce soir.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premières rencontres

Bonjour, bonsoir~ ! Donc voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Hony soyt qui mal pence_ »*… Eren, allongé sur son lit, laissa tomber le livre à côté de lui, alors que ses prunelles se focalisaient sur le plafond, fait de poutres, au dessus de lui.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le Tournoi du Chevalier, et Eren n'avait pas tardé à quitter la ville pour traverser le Royaume à dos de cheval, atterrissant finalement dans une petite auberge, à une demi-journée de marche de la chaîne de montagnes, symbolisant la frontière avec le « Non-Monde ». C'était là que les voyageurs, migrant vers les mines du « Non-Monde », venaient se restaurer, avant d'affronter l'ascension des montagnes et ainsi basculer de l'autre côté, là où seulement les plus téméraires osaient aller.

C'est aussi là que la légende du Chevalier noir a débuté. De village en village, Eren n'avait pas cessé pendant une semaine de demander à chaque habitant, s'il connaissait ce Chevalier. Rapidement, on lui a indiqué les montagnes et il entendit les rumeurs les plus folles qui puissent exister sur sa cible. On lui a raconté qu'il kidnappait, qu'il découpait et qu'il violait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, qu'il se promenait sur le dos du diable, déguisé en cheval, en personne et que le simple bruit de son épée sortant de son fourreau pouvait se révéler mortel, pour celui qui l'entendait. Cela avait de quoi faire un peu peur à Eren mais il ne s'était pas découragé. Au contraire, pour lui, il était temps que quelqu'un agisse, enfin ! Contre ce monstre, qui terrifiait les habitants.

Ainsi, au bout d'une semaine d'enquête, il se retrouva dans cette auberge, sur ce lit, qui avait sûrement trop servi, un livre qu'Armin lui avait donné avant son départ, entre les mains.

Le jeune homme se remémora sa dernière discussion avec le bourgeois. Eren venait de quitter la caserne, Mikasa calmée, son cheval scellé et ses vivres attachés, les rennes dans une main, l'autre main sur son épée. Alors qu'il allait passer les portes du dernier mur de la ville, il entendit son nom. Eren reconnut rapidement le jeune bourgeois, qui courrait jusqu'à lui, un livre sous le bras.

\- Eren ! Laisse-moi te donner cela !

Tout en reprenant son souffle, il lui tendit un petit livre, relié de cuir vert, avec une inscription faite en or : _Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier vert_ … Eren trouvait cela un peu ironique et ne put s'empêcher de rire sur un ton léger.

\- C'est un mode d'emploi, Armin ? C'est pour m'apprendre à combattre les méchants démons ?

\- Exactement ! Je veux m'assurer du fait que tu restes sage et raisonné, même à distance.

Armin parlait sur un ton amusé. Cependant, quand Eren plongea son regard dans le sien, il vit l'inquiétude, qui y régnait. Armin laissa échapper un soupire et s'avança un peu pour reprendre le livre et le coincer en sécurité dans une des poches, fixées contre les flans du cheval.

\- Sois prudent, Eren… Le Chevalier noir n'est peut-être pas la plus dangereuse des choses que tu rencontreras à travers ton voyage. Je tiens à ce que tu garantisses, même un minimum ta sécurité. Notre Royaume n'a pas besoin de morts inutiles…

Eren le fixait avec sérieux. Il comprenait où Armin voulait en venir : il lui disait qu'il tenait à lui, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Je reviendrai. Sois en assuré, et je reviendrai avec la tête de ce Chevalier, sur une pique s'il le faut.

Armin fit un petit sourire peiné. Il savait que son ami d'enfance avait cette tendance à basculer dans les extrêmes. Quand ils étaient petits, toutes les bagarres de leur faubourg, pourtant bien tranquille, étaient déclenchées par son ami. Fils du médecin du quartier, Eren avait suivi son père dans toutes les familles bourgeoises de la ville. Cependant, il n'était pas rare que ses visites se soldèrent à travers des bagarres avec les autres enfants des bonnes familles. Plusieurs fois, Grisha, le père d'Eren, dut le ramener en catastrophe chez sa mère, Carla, pour lui infliger une bonne leçon. Néanmoins, cela n'eut jamais d'effet sur lui. Au grand étonnement de Grisha, ce qui raisonna un minimum son fils fut la lecture.

Alors qu'ils étaient en visite dans la famille Arlelt pour soigner une cousine d'Armin, Eren se balada dans le grand bâtiment, qui servait d'église, de bibliothèque mais aussi de maison aux archivistes du Roi Rod et aux habitants du quartier. Impressionné par ce qu'il voyait, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence d'un petit garçon blond, assis près d'une fenêtre pour lire une encyclopédie illustrée sur les fonds des mers. Armin fut le premier à repérer l'autre et d'un ton jovial, il demanda à Eren, ce qu'il faisait là. Eren, âgé de dix ans, fut surpris qu'un autre enfant lui parle sur un ton autre que celui de défi ou de mépris. Alors, sans pour autant faire totalement confiance au garçon chétif face à lui, il lui expliqua qui il était, ce qui agrandit le sourire empli de gentillesse d'Armin. Le petit blond n'hésita pas à lui proposer de lire avec lui l'énorme encyclopédie, qu'il tenait difficilement sur ses genoux. Eren accepta, encore un peu méfiant. Cependant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le temps se mit à défiler à une vitesse folle, alors qu'il commentait avec son nouvel ami chaque page illustrée du livre.

Ne voyant pas Eren revenir de sa promenade, Grisha en déduisit qu'Eren s'était à nouveau fourré dans il ne sait quel pétrin. C'est avec soulagement, qu'au bout d'une heure, il retrouva son fils entrain de discuter comme tout être, un temps soit peu civilisé, avec un autre garçon de son âge. Rapidement, Eren demanda à son père de retourner auprès de son ami pour lire. Grisha accepta bien vite, heureux de voir son fils s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la bagarre. Ainsi, Eren passa une grande partie de son adolescence dans l'immense bibliothèque, celle accessible par les sujets mais aussi dans les archives des Arlelt, guidé par Armin, qui était devenu à force son meilleur ami. Avec les années passées à la caserne, Armin et lui s'étaient un peu éloignés, aussi par le fait que le blondinet était destiné à reprendre la gestion de la famille, ce qui rendait son emploi du temps chargé.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient un peu éloignés, Armin prenait le temps de lui rappeler ces moments passés ensemble, qui avaient évité à Eren un bon nombre d'ennuis, bien pires qu'une simple bagarre d'enfants.

\- Tu es venu au tournoi ?

Eren parlait tout en veillant à ce que la sacoche soit bien refermée. Armin baissa son front en signe d'approbation.

\- Oui. Je me devais d'être là. Les personnes les plus influentes du Royaume étaient présentes et il fallait que je représente mes parents et mon grand-père.

\- Tu as aimé le spectacle, j'espère.

\- Evidemment ! Cependant, il te manque encore un peu de réflexion avant tes actions. La balayette que t'a infligée le soldat de Mahr était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus prévisible.

Eren grimaça à ce souvenir de Reiner Braun lui faisant un croche-pied lors de leur duel à l'épée. Armin, quant à lui, ne se retint pas de sourire avec malice. Ce dernier finit par lui tendre la main en rigolant un peu.

\- Aller… Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as gagné à la fin ! Maintenant, va et fais attention à toi.

Eren lui serra la main, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Armin était définitivement quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter et qui le soutiendrait, quels que soient ses choix. Après une embrassade, Eren monta sur son cheval et passa les portes de la ville royale pour s'élancer à travers la plaine du Royaume. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais il avait confiance en lui, le regard décidément tourné vers l'horizon.

Au cours de la semaine qui s'était écoulée, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir ou de se calmer, il lisait le livre qu'Armin lui avait passé. La détermination du chevalier et sa loyauté l'avaient inspiré. Ainsi, même s'il se retrouvait sans destination, à dormir à la belle étoile, il savait se persuader qu'il devait continuer, aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à prendre le risque, comme dans le livre, de se faire trancher la tête.

Plongé dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres, Eren fut surpris quand la porte en bois de sa chambre, s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser place à une des serveuses de l'auberge. Petite, menue, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, des cheveux roux un peu hirsutes et attachés en deux couettes basses, elle semblait le fusiller du regard, de ses deux grands yeux bleus. Entre ses mains, elle portait un plateau où la spécialité de l'auberge, un pichet de vin et du pain étaient calés. Elle entra dans la chambre sans autre cérémonie et posa le plateau sur la table de bureau.

\- Vous êtes sourd, hein !? Je toque comme une gentille demoiselle à votre porte depuis cinq minutes et vous ne répondez pas ! J'ai bien cru que vous étiez mort.

Eren se redressa tout en remarquant l'absence de tristesse dans la voix de la jeune femme. Qu'il soit mort ou non, cela ne la préoccupait pas plus que cela, elle aurait sûrement un peu plus de travail que d'habitude, c'est tout.

\- Voilà le plat que vous aviez demandé. Y'a encore qu'que chose que j'dois faire ?

La jeune femme ne le regardait même pas, prête à partir et entrain de nettoyer ses ongles avec son tablier. Eren se dit que c'était le moment pour lui pour se remettre à enquêter.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Vous voulez jouer aux devinettes ? Je suis très forte pour cela.

La serveuse le dévisagea comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles, ce qu'Eren n'aimait pas mais en même temps, il avait l'impression de se voir à travers elle parfois.

\- Je suis ici pour le Chevalier noir, qui se trouverait dans cette partie du Royaume. Vous avez des informations à son sujet ?

L'expression de la jeune femme s'assombrit d'un coup. Elle lâcha son tablier et le lissa sur ses cuisses, qu'elle referma, tout en n'osant plus regarder Eren dans les yeux. Tout son corps s'était raidi, et elle semblait nerveuse et dans l'incapacité de parler. Un silence gênant, qui dura plusieurs minutes, s'installa entre eux et Eren se dit qu'il ne pouvait prolonger cette torture plus longtemps. Bien qu'elle semblât avoir déjà rencontré ce Chevalier, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Eren ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire un tel parallèle mais il avait déjà rencontré une jeune femme, qui avait réagit comme elle dans le passé. Au cours d'une de ses missions, il avait dû poursuivre un mari, qui avait tué toute sa famille sauf sa plus petite fille. A l'évocation de son père, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle refusait pertinemment de parler. Il avait été très dur pour Eren et Mikasa de retrouver l'homme et personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait fait subir en détails à sa famille. Eren avait l'impression de revoir la petite fille dans la serveuse en face de lui, ce qui lui retourna un peu les tripes.

\- Allez-y… Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Sans se faire prier, la rouquine sortit plus vite que la lumière de la chambre, claquant dans son élan la porte derrière elle. Eren se sentait mal et il voulait demander à cette femme son pardon. Cependant, il se doutait du fait qu'elle était en colère. Il valait mieux qu'il attende un peu. Son regard se posa sur son repas puis sur le livre d'Armin qu'il venait de finir.

D'un geste souple, il se leva et attrapa le bout de pain pour se remettre à lire, pour la nième fois l'histoire. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, ni à manger correctement ce soir, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il tente de se changer un peu les idées.

* * *

Finalement, la nuit passa rapidement pour Eren. Epuisé par son voyage, il s'endormit tel quel sur son lit, le livre encore ouvert près de lui. Le plat sur la table de bureau avait refroidi, intact, et ce fut d'ailleurs la faim, qui tira Eren de ses songes. Lentement, le jeune homme sortit de son sommeil, les cheveux en batailles et l'air endormi sur le visage. Le soleil perçait les rideaux précaires de la chambre et annonçait une journée au temps particulièrement favorable.

Eren s'autorisa encore quelques instants au lit avant de se lever pour aller se rafraichir à l'extérieur de l'auberge. Quand il entra à nouveau dans l'auberge, notamment dans la salle commune pour commander à manger, un petit silence se fit. Le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer la salle, tout comme celle-ci le faisait pour lui. Des voyageurs, surtout des hommes louches encapuchonnés, faisant du trafique en tout genre, légal et illégal, occupaient les différentes tables de la pièce. Devant eux, se trouvaient des bières, du vin, des petites choses à grignoter ainsi que des jeux d'argent, auxquels ils se prêtaient volontiers. Tous semblaient reconnaître Eren, ce qui ne surprit pas le serviteur de la Reine. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont dû organiser les paris pendant le tournoi. Ils ne seraient pas étonnants qu'ils aient assisté à son duel contre Mikasa et au défi lancé à son encontre par la Reine.

Finalement, les conversations reprirent crescendo alors qu'Eren prenait place à une petite table, pas loin du bar. Il vit la jeune serveuse de la veille sortir de la cuisine pour monter à l'étage, sûrement pour passer par sa chambre et y faire du ménage. Ce fut une autre serveuse, la fille du patron, qui vint prendre sa commande. Pendant l'attente, le chevalier-en-devenir continua à observer la salle. Devant lui, il voyait tout le potentiel d'informations, qu'il pourrait soutirer à coup d'interrogatoires plus ou moins bien menés. S'il choisissait le bon, il n'aurait pas à s'attarder trop longtemps dans ce lieu et il pourrait reprendre sa route. Il n'était jamais bon de passer trop de temps dans ce genre d'endroit, qui accueillait des malfrats en masse, notamment quand on est sensé représenter la justice et la loyauté envers le système.

Rapidement, sa commande lui fut ramenée et donc, Eren entreprit de calmer sa faim. Sa faim était si grande, qu'il se concentra uniquement sur le plat devant lui et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un homme encapuchonné s'approchait. C'est quand ce dernier recula la chaise en face de lui, qu'il daigna relever la tête pour fixer l'homme, qui s'asseyait. Le regard turquoise fixa avec méfiance l'homme, qui abaissa sa capuche pour découvrir un visage jeune, allongé avec des cheveux ébouriffés, plutôt blonds et orné de deux pupilles d'une couleur indéfinissable, assaillant entre le gris et le bleu très clair. Eren ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme et se demandait intérieurement, ce qu'il lui voulait. Heureusement, l'intrus prit la parole très rapidement.

\- Pardon de te déranger dans ton repas, mais tu ne serais pas Eren Jaeger ? L'engagé, ayant triché au tournoi ?

\- Non, je suis bien Eren Jaeger, serviteur de notre digne Reine Historia mais jamais, je n'ai osé tricher.

Eren eut du mal à ne pas en mettre une directement dans la tronche du gars en face de lui. Lui ? Triché !? Même pas en rêve, et il était décidé à lui faire comprendre. L'homme en face de lui prit un air grave, se rendant compte qu'il s'y prenait mal et qu'Eren était à deux doigts de lui régler son compte. Alors, dans un élan pacifiste, il décida de calmer la situation.

\- Calme... J'suis pas là pour parler de ta performance, lors du tournoi. Je suis là parce que j'ai des informations sur le Chevalier que tu pourchasses.

Eren fronça les sourcils aux paroles de l'inconnu. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Cependant, il semblerait bien que, pour cette fois, il n'aura pas à courir après les informations, mais que ce seront elles qui viendront à lui.

\- Bien, dans ce cas-là, je t'écoute.

Eren restait méfiant mais il voulait quand même entendre ce que l'homme avait à lui dire. Ce dernier fut un peu troublé mais rapidement repris de l'assurance et parla sur un ton un peu dragueur.

\- L'homme que tu cherches, je l'ai vu~ Il se promène souvent dans les forêts avoisinantes. Et il laisse toujours son cheval pas loin d'une fontaine, qu'on appelle ici la fontaine aux fées ! Ahlala ! Si t'avais vu son ch'val ! Un très beau spécimen !

Le chevalier-en-devenir l'écoutait attentivement et le détail du cheval attira son attention. Souvent, les personnes interrogées semblaient fascinées par le destrier du Chevalier. De ce qu'Eren avait entendu dire, le Chevalier chevauchait un immense étalon noir, dont les yeux étaient particulièrement sombres, au point de se confondre avec sa robe. Sa crinière était particulière : constituée de poils noirs, dorés et argentés, elle reflétait la lumière, contrairement au reste du corps du destrier. Apparemment, un aura qualifié de maléfique par les habitants entouré le cheval, ternissant toute source de lumière à proximité.

Eren se dit qu'il devait tester l'inconnu face à lui. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de fixer le jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge, et de lui demander de décrire le destrier. Alors, l'inconnu se lança dans une description précise et emplie de fascination. Rapidement, Eren se dit que l'homme avait vraiment le Chevalier noir. Après avoir demandé son prénom, Eren fixa un rendez-vous avec l'inconnu pour se rendre à la fontaine.

Ainsi, sur les coups de midi, Eren rejoignit Farlan, l'inconnu, devant l'auberge. Ils montèrent sur leurs montures et partirent en direction de la fontaine. Après une heure de marche à travers la forêt, ils arrivèrent devant une immense fontaine, d'où jaillissait l'eau la plus transparente qu'Eren ait pu voir dans sa vie. Aussi étincelante qu'un bijou royal, tout lui semblait un peu surréaliste. Comment un objet d'une telle beauté pouvait se trouver en pleine forêt, abandonné ? Le jeune homme voulait résoudre ce mystère mais rapidement, Farlan, qui était descendu de sa monture lui fit signe de cacher les chevaux avant de lui montrer le destrier du Chevalier noir, qui était bien là, à se désaltérer dans la fontaine.

Eren était impressionné. Il comprenait tout les discours élogieux fait autour de cet animal. Jamais, il n'avait vu un tel équidé. Il était particulièrement grand et sous sa peau, roulaient des muscles, qui semblaient puissants. Cependant, Eren ne put s'attarder plus de temps sur cet animal, Farlan lui faisant signe de se dépêcher. Finalement, cachés derrière des buissons, ils observaient l'animal. Farlan, sur un ton bas, entreprit de donner des informations à Eren.

\- Pour l'instant, il est seul... Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait décorer la robe du cheval d'une fleur bleue pour faire apparaître instantanément le chevalier.

Eren se tourna vers Farlan avec un air sceptique.

\- Une fleur bleue ? Pourquoi une fleur bleue ?

Farlan se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lui-même ne semblait pas plus informé. Néanmoins, il commença à inspecter autour d'eux.

\- Je vais commencer à chercher. Reste près du cheval... Il me semble que si le chevalier revient, tu es celui qui le plus envie de l'affronter.

\- Est-ce que tu essaierais de te défiler par hasard ?

Farlan ria discrètement sous la question.

\- Et j'aurais gagné quoi dans l'histoire ? Ne sois pas ridicule.

L'instinct d'Eren se disait que c'était louche cette histoire, mais en même temps, en face de lui se trouvait le cheval, dont il avait tant entendu parler. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son but. Ainsi il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance. Voyant qu'Eren ne comptait pas répondre, focalisé sur le cheval, Farlan commença à s'éloigner en regardant partout, tout en restant discret. Le chevalier-en-devenir lança un regard furtif en direction de Farlan et il devait bien avoué, que le jeune homme avait une discrétion exceptionnelle. Il semblait aussi léger que l'air elle-même, alors qu'il se déplaçait en silence entre les fougères.

Eren tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'animal, qui broutait à présent quelques brins d'herbe. Il était tout simplement captivant. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les détails de sa robe et de sa crinière mais aussi l'équipement qu'il portait sur le dos pour y accueillir un homme. Il voulait le voir de plus près. Aussi, prudemment, jeta-t-il un regard autour de lui alors qu'il se levait lentement. Il n'y avait plus personne. Peut-être qu'il pourrait approcher le cheval et l'amadouer ; ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour accrocher la fleur à sa scelle.

Avec douceur et en ne quittant pas du regard le cheval, il s'approcha de l'animal, qui le remarqua rapidement. Ce dernier le fixa alors qu'Eren s'approchait par étape, puis d'un ton doux et rassurant, il lui parla pour le rassurer et le laisser s'approcher. La respiration du cheval, comme celle d'Eren, s'était accélérée et on pouvait y sentir toute la puissance de la bête, dans chacune de ses expirations. Cela fit frissonner Eren, qui s'imaginait les sensations que pouvait procurer une course sur le dos d'un tel animal. Finalement, au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, Eren put poser sa paume de main sur le cou de la bête. Tendrement, il caressa la peau chaude, qui se trouvait sous la sienne. L'animal s'était un peu calmé, même s'il n'était pas totalement rassuré. Alors, Eren continua à lui parler sur un ton bas, complètement captivé par le moment. Ainsi, il ne rendit pas compte tout de suite que l'animal à côté de lui se crispa à nouveau, ni de la masse qui s'abattit sur son crâne. Seulement, une forte douleur, qui prit place dans toute sa tête et son dos, lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas puis ce fut le néant. Plus rien. Eren venait de tomber dans l'inconscient.

* * *

\- ... Tu crois qu'il est mort... ?

\- Mais non ! Raconte pas d'conneries !

Eren venait tout juste de se réveiller et il avait mal à la tête, très mal à tête. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas confortable. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était actuellement les yeux bandés, à genoux, les mains attachés dans le dos, le cerveau encore embrouillé par son petit passage dans l'inconscient et un mal de crâne horrible. Des voix qui résonnaient autour de lui, il reconnaissait celle de Farlan. L'autre était féminine et il avait une petite idée de la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Eren aurait dû s'en douter. C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai, et actuellement, il devait s'échapper de cette situation. Alors, tout essayant de reprendre totalement pied, l'homme se concentra sur chaque chose qu'il percevait. Le sol sous ses genoux était froid et dur. Les voix de Farlan et de ce qu'il pensait être la jeune serveuse de l'auberge résonnaient, accompagnées d'un léger écho. L'air autour de lui était frais aussi et à travers le bandeau, Eren, quand il ouvrait les yeux, percevait un petit filet de lumière coloré. Il en déduisit qu'il était dans une sorte d'église ou d'abbaye mais malheureusement, il ne put détecter où était la porte. Il fallait qu'il voie pour cela et pour enlever le bandeau, il fallait qu'il libère ses mains, ce qui était une autre paire de manches. Réprimant un soupire, il essaya de défaire le nœud autour de ses poignets avec discrétion, comme on lui avait appris durant sa formation.

\- Tu penses qu'il est ici... ?

\- Je ne sais pas Isabel. Sûrement, vu qu'on est parti avec son ch'val.

\- Alors pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là !?

Eren réprima un frisson. Parlaient-ils du Chevalier ? Travaillaient-ils pour lui ? Rien n'était sûr, mais dans tous les cas, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse livrer à son ennemi sans s'être battu. Il continuait à essayer de défaire ses liens et enfin, quand la corde autour de ses poignets se relâcha, tombant entre ses pieds, Eren profita de leur distraction pour retirer d'un coup son bandeau et bondir sur le côté. D'un coup d'œil rapide et agile autour de lui, il vit qu'il était dans le hall d'entrée d'un château à l'architecture gothique mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était la sortie, matérialisée par deux immenses pans de porte en bois sombre. Eren s'élança alors vers la porte mais la jeune serveuse, Isabel, se dressa sur son chemin, l'épée qu'il possédait quelques instants plus tôt entre les mains.

\- Où penses-tu aller comme ça ?

Isabel le fixait avec agacement, ce qui ne surprit pas Eren en soi, et lui fit même plaisir. Ce n'était jamais très agréable de voir son prisonnier s'échapper. Farlan, quant à lui, ne se trouvait pas loin d'eux, surveillant l'échange avec attention et prudence. Tous les deux l'avaient piégé et cela l'agaçait énormément. Eren sentait la colère monter dans ses tripes, ses mains le démangeaient et cela transparaissait dans son regard, le turquoise étant particulièrement resplendissant sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pour qui travaillez-vous !?

La colère transparaissait même dans la voix d'Eren et déjà, il cherchait un moyen de récupérer son épée. Cependant, quelque chose en la jeune femme devant lui, lui faisait comprendre qu'il aurait plus de mal à le faire qu'avec n'importe quel autre être humain. Quelque chose de surnaturel s'échappait d'elle, ainsi que de Farlan, qui à une vitesse et avec une légèreté qu'Eren n'avait encore jamais vues, s'était déplacé aux côtés d'Isabel. Il fixait d'un ton grave Eren et lui incitait à ne faire aucun mouvement. Finalement, ce fut le compagnon d'Isabel, qui répondit aux questions.

\- Tu voulais voir le Chevalier noir, non ? Reste calme et sage. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Un sentiment d'humiliation prit Eren à la gorge. Lui ? Rester là, sagement, à attendre l'ennemi ? Se faire livrer comme un moins que rien ? Jamais.

\- Il est hors de question que je le rencontre dans ses conditions. Rendez-moi mon épée !

\- Attends ! T'es sérieux là ?

Isabel semblait hilare, amusée par l'attitude d'Eren. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Farlan, qui lui intima discrètement de se calmer même s'il comprenait totalement pourquoi elle s'amusait d'Eren. Quant à Eren, il était encore plus en colère. Bien sûr qu'il était sérieux. Il y avait des principes pour devenir chevalier, et on ne met pas à mort un être, même un monstre, sans lui rendre hommage, sans suivre une certaine procédure, car c'est bien la mort qui allait résulter de sa rencontre avec le Chevalier. L'un des deux finira à terre, et pour Eren, il fallait que ce soit ce chevalier, pas lui. Il ne voyait pas en quoi suivre cette procédure était marrante, digne d'un amusement.

\- Une dernière fois, rendez-moi mon épée.

\- On dit "s'il te plait" d'abord !

Ce fut les mots de trop. Eren n'aimait pas la manière dont Isabel avait de se jouer de lui. Il bondit alors vers elle pour l'attraper et la plaquer au sol, sans se dire que Farlan pourrait peut-être la défendre. Cependant, quand Eren allait attraper la taille de la jeune femme, celle-ci disparut avec Farlan d'un coup. Ce fut alors de l'air qu'Eren attrapa et il retomba en avant sur le sol dur. Il roula pour se rattraper, même s'il était certain qu'il aurait quelques bleus dans les heures qui viennent.

Alors qu'il frottait son épaule sur laquelle il s'était réceptionné, il entendit un rire cristallin. Eren redressa son regard vers Isabel, qui était perchée avec Farlan en haut des escaliers. Elle le regardait toujours avec un air amusé, tandis que Farlan avait un air plus préoccupé, ce qu'Isabel ignorait complètement. En effet, la jeune femme continua dans sa lancée.

\- Tu n't'y attendais pas, hein ? Avoue que tu es impressionné ! Bon, on n'a pas pu se déplacer rapidement avec ton épée. Tu ferais mieux de la récupérer avant que je ne revienne et te botte le cul avec !

Eren jeta un regard aux alentours et tout près de lui, gisait son épée, non sans dommages, mais elle était à portée de main. Sans hésitation, Eren se précipita pour la récupérer et examiner l'impact, qu'avait créé la chute violente de son épée sur le sol, particulièrement dur du hall d'entrée. Elle était toujours viable mais cela embêtait Eren, elle était à présent plus fragile. Il finit par se relever et brandir son épée en direction de ses kidnappeurs.

\- Je reviendrai. Soyez-en sûrs et je vous ferai la peau.

Eren reculait vers la porte sous le regard sombre d'Isabel et de Farlan. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et fut aveuglé un instant par le soleil encore haut dans le ciel. Quand ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à la luminosité, Eren fut surpris de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Fièrement dressé sur son cheval, le Chevalier noir se trouvait là, en bas des escaliers, comme s'il l'attendait. Eren ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la prestance du chevalier. Ce dernier possédait une armure aussi sombre et matte qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Son visage était recouvert par un casque, qui ne laissait apparaître que ses yeux d'un bleu-acier glaçant. Contre sa cuisse se trouvait une épée faite dans un matériel qu'Eren ne saurait décrire. Elle était de la même couleur que l'armure mais contrairement à son propriétaire, elle reflétait la lumière du soleil de manière à vous aveuglait, si vous croisiez le rayon qu'elle renvoyait.

Ce qui perturba le plus Eren était l'aura de puissance, qui émanait du Chevalier. Alors qu'il était en haut des escaliers, Eren sentait, dans chacune des cellules de son corps, la prestance de l'être face à lui. Il avait l'impression que cet être pouvait faire n'importe quoi de son âme, la détruire comme la chérir et qu'il n'aurait jamais son mot à dire là dessus. Cela paralysa Eren, qui pourtant se sentait vibrer sous la puissance face à lui. En même temps, il sentit de la colère à nouveau en lui, mais de la colère contre lui-même. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi inactif face à un ennemi et il s'en voulait. Dans ces conditions, jamais il n'arrivera à le battre et il pouvait dire adieu à tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

La respiration rapide, il n'osa pas non plus bouger quand le Chevalier descendit de son destrier pour le rejoindre en haut des marches. Eren fut un instant perturbé par la taille du Chevalier, qui était plutôt petite que ce qu'il s'imaginait, mais il se reprit bien vite quand ce dernier lui arracha son épée des mains. Il l'examina minutieusement avant de redresser son regard glacé vers Eren, qui ressentit un grand frisson le traversait alors que l'être surnaturel, face à lui, se mit à parler avec une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

\- _Tu es venu pour me vaincre, mais ce n'est pas avec ça que tu me trancheras la gorge_.

Sans autre cérémonie et sans effort, le Chevalier brisa l'épée en deux avant de la rendre à son propriétaire. Il se détourna pour entrer dans le château sous le regard médusé d'Eren, qui peinait à comprendre la situation. Il suivit alors, impuissant, son ennemi des yeux, qui se dirigeait vers le second étage. Isabel et Farlan s'étaient rapprochés et observaient aussi le maître des lieux s'en aller avant de se tourner vers Eren. Là aussi, sans qu'Eren ne puisse comprendre, Farlan l'attrapa et le tira à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors qu'Isabel fermait précipitamment les portes du château. Farlan finit par le lâcher, le fixant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Isabel, quant à elle, défiait Eren du regard, comme si elle lui exposait silencieusement tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver, s'il osait passer ces portes.

\- Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle épée.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une observation mais bien une affirmation de la part de Farlan, qui ramena Eren complètement sur terre. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son épée brisée puis balança ce qui en restait, au sol, avec colère.

\- Ca n'sert à rien ! Sans épée, il est imbattable.

\- Demain, rejoins-nous dans la salle des armes. Nous te fournirons une nouvelle épée, bien plus résistante que celle-ci...

Farlan avait un air déterminé, très loin de l'air enjôleur dont il avait usé pour l'attirer dans son piège. Néanmoins, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec méfiance. Il l'avait eu une fois, il n'était pas question de se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Voyant son doute et sa méfiance, Farlan, tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, lâcha un soupire.

\- Bon, c'est comme tu le souhaites... De toute façon, tu ne peux pas partir d'ici.

\- Comment ça !?

Le corps d'Eren se raidit sous la révélation. Cette fois, ce fut Isabel, qui parla.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas partir. Aucun être humain ne peut partir d'ici sans battre le Chevalier. Et puis, t'façons, t'es venu pour ça, alors te plains pas !

Eren voulait rectifier Isabel : non, on l'a fait venir ici, par des techniques barbares en plus ; mais il se retint. Ca ne servait plus à rien de discuter de ça. Il aurait fini prisonnier de ce château de toutes manières. Lentement, Farlan prit la direction des escaliers et fit signe à Eren de le suivre.

\- Viens, tu es un humain. Tu as des besoins primaires à satisfaire. Nous allons te donner une chambre où tu pourras te reposer avant ton "grand combat".

Soudain lasse, Eren ne releva pas la remarque sur sa condition humaine, qui était pourtant un peu étrange, et accepta l'invitation. Il suivit Farlan à travers la bâtisse, qui semblait être fait de matériaux les plus indestructibles, tout en donnant, par moment, l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ignorer ce fait ou non, n'étant pas des plus rassurés. Néanmoins, le château était décoré finement et tout semblait propre, très propre. Aucune toile d'araignée, aucun mouton de poussière ne trainait librement dans les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient, ce qui surprit Eren. Dans les contes qu'il avait lu chez Armin, souvent, l'habitat du monstre était vétuste, un lieu aux conditions de vie précaire, comme si le monstre avait tout abandonné jusqu'à l'entretien de son lieu de vie, souvent à l'image de son âme. Ici, c'était tout le contraire. Tout était nickel, sauf à quelques endroits où la pierre, de façon inexplicable, s'effritait.

Finalement, Farlan ouvrit une porte et laissa Eren entrer dans une chambre comprenant un lit baldaquin, un bureau et un petit salon où se trouvait aussi un espace de bain, séparé par un paravent. Tout était comme le reste du château finement décoré. Eren eut l'impression d'être un prince sur le moment, n'ayant jamais eu de chambre aussi luxueuse, même chez ses parents.

\- C'est là que tu peux dormir. Isabel et moi sommes du genre à nous balader dans le château à toute heure. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à nous chercher pour nous demander de l'aide.

Là encore, Farlan semblait sérieux, ce qui inspira, bien malgré lui, un peu plus de confiance à Eren. Cependant, il ne répondit rien, préférant s'avancer dans la chambre et continuer son inspection. Farlan l'observa faire quelques instants avant de, finalement, quitter la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Avec un grand soupire, Eren se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux, ce qu'il regretta très vite. Son mal de tête était toujours là, même s'il avait pu en faire abstraction pendant un moment, et pour ne rien arranger, une multitude de questions lui assaillirent l'esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Pourquoi Farlan et Isabel prennent soin de lui maintenant ? Pourquoi veulent-ils lui fournir une épée ? Qu'ont-ils en tête ? Qu'est-ce que le Chevalier noir a en tête ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir transpercé quand il avait sa pauvre épée en main, sur le perron ? Il est pourtant un être abject, non ? Et aussi, pourquoi, lui, Eren Jaeger, la plus forte tête des jeunes recrues, n'a-t-il pas pu bouger face à ce monstre... ? Pourquoi le trouve-t-il si impressionnant ?

Perdu, il fixa le plafond du lit baldaquin. Comme la veille, il se retrouvait allongé sur un lit de manière un peu pitoyable à son goût. Il avait avancé et en même temps, tout semblait se compliquer affreusement, le forçant à faire du sur place ou à prendre un chemin beaucoup plus long. Son plan de trouver le Chevalier, lui « faire sa fête » dans les formes et retourner triomphant à la ville royale tombait à l'eau... Et Mikasa ? Et Armin ? Même si tout se compliquait, Eren espérait qu'ils ne chercheront pas à intervenir dans cette histoire. Si cette affaire prenait bien un an à se faire, il y avait de forts risques que Mikasa perde patience et parte à sa recherche. Armin, quant à lui, ne la laissera jamais s'embarquer toute seule là dedans. C'était tout ce qu'Eren voulait éviter.

C'est pourquoi il fallait avancer. Même s'il ne maîtrisait pas tout, Eren se dit qu'il devait faire son possible pour que tout tourne en sa faveur. Ainsi, demain, bien qu'il trouve cela bizarre, il irait dans la salle des armes pour obtenir une nouvelle épée, celle capable de « _trancher la gorge_ » au Chevalier.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2**

* « _Honni soit qui mal y pense_ » : Le texte original de _Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier vert_ finit par cette phrase, qui est à l'origine de la devise de l'Ordre de la Jarretière, le plus important ordre de la chevalerie britannique. Cela peut être traduit par « Honte à celui qui y voit du mal ».

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

 _CocotteAckerman_ : Coucou, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise pour l'instant :) J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira aussi, et merci d'avoir laissé une reviews !

 _Aicelles_ : Coucou, merci pour ta reviews, et si ! Il y a une suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une bonne épée

Bonjour/Bonsoir, jeunes gens~ Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous trouverez du plaisir à le lire ^^

Pour le rythme de publication, j'essaye de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Cependant, je ne promets rien. Avec les études, il est possible que pour un chapitre ou deux, le laps de temps entre les chapitres soient de trois semaines, voire un mois. J'évite cela au maximum mais rien que pour terminer celui-là, c'était un peu chaud pour moi. J'espère que vous comprendrez :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

Le soleil du matin perçait à travers les rideaux, négligemment tirés, de la chambre, réveillant un Eren aux cheveux en bataille et avec un estomac dans les talons. Pour la seconde fois, Eren s'était couché sans avoir mangé et son ventre manifestait son mécontentement. Dans un soupire, le jeune homme décida de l'écouter et de se lever.

Avant, il fit un détour par la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la décoration extérieure du château, visible depuis son perchoir. Il avait une vue sur la cour extérieure, recouverte de pavés irréguliers, semblables à la pierre constituant les murs de la bâtisse. Quelques buissons taillés avec soin ornaient le lieu mais ils restaient sommaires, comparés aux rambardes, qui délimitaient le chemin vers les escaliers, et les gargouilles moqueuses, postées sur les rambardes ou au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Ce qui attira surtout le regard d'Eren, fut le Chevalier, qui se tenait debout dans la cour, les rennes de son étalon dans les mains. A nouveau, l'aura menaçant et puissant, qui émanait du Chevalier, vint envelopper le jeune homme, lui arrachant un frisson au passage. Cependant, contrairement à hier, Eren se sentait plus à même de réagir. Etait-ce à cause de la distance qui les séparait ? Le jeune homme n'en était pas sûr, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas réfuter cette possibilité. Il profita de la distance pour s'attarder sur le Chevalier, qui l'intriguait de plus en plus. Son armure était la même qu'hier, son épée pendait à sa ceinture et son casque ne laissait voir que son regard bleu-acier. Eren n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Ils étaient semblables à deux petits spinelles, reflétant une lumière argentée. Le Chevalier avait donc un regard dur, tranchant, et il donnait l'impression d'être constamment en colère, prêt à découdre avec le premier sur son chemin.

Eren ne pouvait pas mentir. Il le trouvait tout simplement fascinant. Même attirant, d'une certaine manière, s'il ignorait tous les crimes qu'on lui avait rapportés au cours de son enquête. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon signe mais le jeune homme espérait que quelque chose de plus profond se trouvait sous cette armure, que l'être face à lui n'était pas qu'un monstre sanguinaire, que l'on devait abattre comme lors d'un basique contrat de chasse. Eren avait envie de voir son visage, savoir quelle impression pouvaient donner ces yeux gris-bleus sans son casque. Captivé, il ne quitta pas le Chevalier du regard, alors que celui-ci montait sur son destrier avec une grande aisance et échanger quelques mots avec Farlan et Isabel. Ces derniers, qui se trouvaient au pied des escaliers, écoutaient attentivement les ordres, et le Chevalier finit par partir, s'enfonçant dans la forêt avec rapidité. L'aura du Chevalier disparut avec son propriétaire, libérant totalement l'esprit d'Eren, mais aussi une horde de nouvelles questions.

Le regard d'Eren se tourna ensuite vers Isabel et Farlan. Jusqu'à présent, beaucoup d'éléments indiquaient que ces deux là étaient des êtres particuliers. Le jeune homme a pu le constater, lors de leur affrontement la veille. Disparaissant et réapparaissant à différents endroits, insistant sur le fait que lui était humain, ils devaient être d'un autre monde ou des êtres dont Eren ne connaissait pas la nature. Ce dernier se dit qu'il était peut-être entrain de délirer mais après tout, il avait déjà assez vu dans sa courte vie pour accepter l'idée que des phénomènes bizarres ou d'une autre nature étaient bien réels.

Eren se détourna de sa fenêtre pour aller vers la partie salle de bain de sa chambre. Isabel et Farlan… Qui sont-ils ? Est-ce que le Chevalier est comme eux ? Peut-il disparaître et apparaître comme il veut ? Si c'était vrai, cela embêterait Eren. Son combat contre ce dernier risquerait d'être particulièrement ardu. Le Chevalier pourrait alors éviter aisément ses coups, de près comme à distance. Eren était plus fait pour les combats au corps-à-corps plutôt que ceux à distance. Il n'était pas comme certains de ses camarades, qui savaient manier des arcs ou des canons. Lui, il y allait à l'épée et aux poings. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant ainsi ! Eren avait vraiment l'impression de sentir son adversaire et de sentir le combat en lui-même. Bien qu'il admire les aptitudes de ses camarades archers, ses derniers lui ayant plusieurs fois sauvé la mise, il trouvait cela un peu lâche que de ne pas se confronter directement à l'ennemi. Faire corps-à-corps avec l'ennemi a toujours été une évidence pour lui. Bien qu'il s'inquiète de la potentielle aptitude du Chevalier à éviter toute sorte de coup, Eren se dit que compte tenu de son armure et de son épée, il devait en être de même pour le Chevalier.

Alors qu'il plongeait dans de l'eau tiède pour se laver, Eren sourit à cette idée. Cela pouvait bien constituer un point fort pour le Chevalier... comme un point faible. Eren savait qu'il aura du mal à le faire plier mais cette ne lui fit pas peur. Après tout, il fallait qu'il se montre digne du titre de Chevalier et constater que le duel était digne de ce titre réveillait l'intérêt et l'envie de combattre du jeune homme. Malheureusement pour le Chevalier, un Eren intéressé est un Eren dangereux, et Eren est prêt à tout pour gagner ce combat.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Eren prit tout de même soin de faire sa toilette, avant de prendre la direction des cuisines. Un peu nerveux à cause du fait qu'il ne savait pas où elles étaient, il espérait les trouver rapidement. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, il fut marqué par l'absence de corridors ou d'autres couloirs pouvant le porter en erreur. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Face à lui se trouvait un couloir finement décoré, éclairé par la lumière du soleil traversant de grandes fenêtres dont certaines possédaient des vitraux colorés. Au bout du couloir, Eren pouvait clairement distinguer l'espace, où se trouvait le hall d'entrée, or il se souvint que la veille, beaucoup plus de couloirs étaient présents et que le trajet du hall d'entrée à sa chambre était bien plus long… Prudemment, Eren s'avança jusqu'au hall, arrivant en haut des grands escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée. Là encore, un seul couloir était accessible depuis le niveau inférieur, identique à celui que venait de traverser le jeune homme. Au bout de ce couloir, se trouvait une porte unique, qu'Eren, circonspect, poussa avec lenteur, pour finalement tomber sur les cuisines. Tout ceci était définitivement étrange. Il avait trouvé avec une facilité déconcertante les cuisines. Est-ce que le château en lui-même était vivant et savait exactement ce qu'il voulait ? Eren ne pouvait ignorer la petite boule de frustration et d'appréhension qui venait de se former dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, ce qui se profilait dans sa tête… Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il mange.

Entrant dans la pièce éclairée par le feu régnant dans une cheminé et la lumière perçant à travers des petites fenêtres, il remarqua à nouveau la propreté impeccable des meubles et du sol. Pas une tâche de graisse ou d'ingrédient non identifié n'apparaissait sur la table centrale ou sur les plans de travail. Cependant, la déception fut quand même au rendez-vous. Eren venait d'ouvrir un premier placard, puis un deuxième, et encore un troisième, et aucune trace de nourriture ! Alors que son ventre criait famine ! Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Ce foutu château pouvait le mener jusqu'aux cuisines mais pas lui fournir de nourriture !?

\- Hé ! Toi !

Isabel venait d'entrer en bombe dans la cuisine, chargée de deux paniers remplis de nourriture en tout genre, suivie de près par un Farlan, portant les mêmes bagages. Elle fusillait Eren du regard, alors que lui fixait la nourriture contenue dans les paniers. Finalement, il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Farlan.

\- Il semblerait que tu sois un peu plus matinal que tu en as l'air. Notre plan a échoué Isabel.

\- Mh... Peu importe.

Isabel se détourna d'Eren et de Farlan pour déposer ses affaires sur la table centrale et commencer à trier les produits, afin d'en ranger une partie dans les placards. Farlan, amusé, suivit le mouvement, alors qu'Eren se rapprochait d'eux. Ce dernier avait envie de leur demander, s'il avait acheté tout cela mais il trouva rapidement sa question idiote. Il est évident qu'ils n'avaient pas fait apparaître les produits par magie... Enfin, pas dans ses conditions. Alors, il se contenta de les observer ranger une partie des produits avant de se mettre à confectionner à ce qui ressemblait à un petit déjeuner. La vision alléchante que lui donnaient les plats, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, le bruit croustillant du pain frais, tout cela mit l'eau à la bouche d'Eren et rapidement, son estomac se manifesta à nouveau. Cela arracha un sourire à Farlan ainsi qu'à Isabel.

\- Désolé… Ce n'est pas pour vous mettre la pression mais j'ai faim. Vous accepteriez que je vous aide à préparer ? Cela permettrait de finir plus rapidement.

Eren leur souriait, un peu gêné par le bruit que venait d'émettre son ventre. Farlan passa rapidement un couteau au jeune homme, qui se mit à cuisiner. En effet, en peu de temps, un bon petit déjeuner fut étalé sur la table, au grand plaisir de l'estomac d'Eren. Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme se mit à manger et lâcha un soupire de contentement. Son ventre était tout aussi content et celui lui fit un bien fou. Isabel le fixa avec intérêt avant de prendre une des crêpes épaisses exposées sur la table pour mordre dedans et mâcher. Farlan la fixa avec un air curieux, comme s'il attendait son jugement.

\- Ca n'a aucun goût...

Son compagnon rit sous l'affirmation et prit une bouchée à son tour, avant de confirmer avec amusement. Surpris, le regard d'Eren faisait la navette entre les deux, comme si ce dernier les voyait pour la première fois.

\- Vous n'en avez jamais mangé avant... ?

\- Nous n'en avons jamais mangé... Et ça doit faire bien longtemps, que nous n'avons pas mangé tout court.

Farlan répondit à Eren, alors qu'Isabel reprenait la crêpe pour la finir. Eren était encore plus surpris. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment étranges, mais Eren ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'ils étaient. Cela le frustrait un peu à vrai dire, mais il se renseignera plus tard. Encore une fois, il devait manger et comme il avait un petit-déjeuner digne des dieux, il n'allait pas le gâcher avec des questions, pour l'instant, sans réponse. Depuis son entrée dans l'armée, il avait rarement pu profiter d'un bon repas. Les plats fournis par l'armée sont souvent fades, peu diversifiés, trop cuits ou pas assez. Là, Eren avait à nouveau l'impression d'être un prince et il n'allait pas se plaindre. De plus, celui-ci lui faisait penser à ceux préparés par sa mère. Il sourit alors qu'il se souvenait de l'odeur des bons plats, qui parfumait les pièces de la maison et venait le réveiller de bon matin, avant que sa mère ne vienne lui faire un câlin, pour s'assurer qu'il sortirait du lit et qu'il irait à l'école ou accompagnerait son père dans ses visites. Face à ce petit-déjeuner, Eren constata qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose, la chaleur de quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Cela lui arracha une petite moue. Peut-être qu'il ferait bien de trouver quelqu'un finalement... Il ne pourra pas dépendre totalement de sa famille pour cela.

\- Arrête de manger, ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

\- Mais c'est fascinant, ça n'a vraiment aucun goût !

Eren redressa son regard vers Farlan et Isabel, qui se chamaillaient à cause d'une autre crêpe. Sa moue disparut rapidement pour laisser place à un sourire d'amusement. Devant lui, il avait ce qui ressemblait à deux gamins : Isabel tenait à distance Farlan, à l'aide d'un bras, alors que ce dernier se penchait pour lui retirer la crêpe, dans laquelle elle mordait avec énergie. Farlan finit par lui arracher des mains le petit bout de crêpe, qui restait pour le manger sous le regard médusé puis boudeur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci croisa les bras en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je vais le dire à grand-frère quand il rentrera.

\- Il va surtout te remonter les bretelles.

Farlan souriait à Isabel avec douceur, une pointe de tendresse dans le regard, tandis qu'elle lâcha un grand soupire. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se tourna vers Eren, tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle observa la table en même temps, évaluant ce qu'il avait mangé pour l'instant.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? Il faut que l'on te trouve une épée.

Eren se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Farlan la veille et il baissa la tête en signe d'accord. Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à finir son petit-déjeuner et suivre Isabel dans la salle des armes. Farlan, qui était resté dans la cuisine pour ranger, les attendait dans la salle. Encore une "disparition-apparition" dont eux-seuls ont le secret, se dit Eren. Ou alors était-ce le château qui lui avait donné un coup de pouce… ?

La salle dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était grande et tout en longueur. Contre les murs mais aussi au centre de celle-ci étaient disposées des armes en tout genre. Arcs, épées, dagues mais aussi quelques boucliers et canons, attendaient sagement que quelqu'un se serve d'eux. Rapidement, Eren se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle d'armes où se trouvaient les épées mais aussi un espace pour pouvoir les essayer. Il s'arrêta pour les admirer. Toutes semblaient avoir été forgées par des mains de maître mais aussi décorées avec soin. De toutes les tailles et sûrement tous les poids, Eren avait un large choix, sur lequel il n'allait pas cracher. Alors, il s'approcha encore pour observer avec soin les épées. Farlan et Isabel le regardèrent faire en silence, décrochant à tour de rôle celles qu'Eren voulait essayer. Rapidement, sur une table, qui ne se trouvait pas loin, étaient alignées cinq à six épées, aussi belles les unes les autres. Farlan, avec un air concentré, sortit un chiffon de sa poche et épousseta certaines d'entre elles, avant de se tourner vers Eren.

\- As-tu déjà choisie une épée, Eren ?

Le jeune homme concerné fronça les sourcils sous la question et nia d'un signe de tête. A l'armée, les armes étaient fournies par l'administration. Certains avaient leurs propres armes, uniques, bien plus robustes et décorées que celles fournies par défaut, mais évidemment, il fallait les acheter avec ses propres moyens et seulement, les plus fortunés, les plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie ou ceux provenant de familles aristocratiques ou de la haute bourgeoisie, pouvaient se payer ce luxe. Avec son indemnité de recrue, Eren avait à peine les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins pendant ses missions et payer les soins dont il avait besoin, pour récupérer de ces dernières. Ainsi, il devait se contenter de l'épée au métal poreux, souvent déjà utilisée et non réparée correctement. D'un geste souple, Farlan prit une des épées choisies par Eren en main et s'approcha de ce dernier pour se placer à ses côtés. Il fit refléter la lumière sur la lame, avant de la tenir à plat devant eux. Ensemble, ils se mirent à observer tous les détails essentiels pour déterminer une épée de qualité. Farlan faisait attention à tout : à la lame, à la garde, à la poignée, au pommeau, et Eren était impressionné par la rigueur du jeune homme dans son observation.

Isabel, de son côté, les écoutait attentivement, avant de peu à peu commencer à s'ennuyer. Assise en tailleur, elle les observait puis elle se mit à observer ses chaussures puis les sols puis les murs puis les armes exposées autour d'eux... Elle finit par lâcher un soupire. Il lui fallait un peu de divertissement.

\- Et si vous testiez les épées ? A ce rythme, Eren ne saura jamais laquelle utiliser contre le Chevalier.

Farlan sourit à Isabel et se dit qu'elle avait raison. Remettant l'épée qu'il avait en main sur la table, il incita Eren à en prendre une alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un des murs pour y prendre une autre épée. Eren ne fit pas prier et enroula sa main autour de la poignée d'une des épées pour la soulever. La première chose qui le surprit, fut la légèreté de l'arme mais aussi le sentiment de puissance qui l'envahit. Farlan, quant à lui, était déjà en position et attendait qu'Eren fasse de même mais voyant que le jeune homme était tout simplement captivé par l'arme au creux de sa main, il essaya d'attirer son attention vers lui.

\- Attaque-moi, Eren.

Eren se tourna vers Farlan et comprit rapidement, ce que ce dernier voulait qu'il fasse. Il se mit en garde avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu ne disparaitras pas, hein ?

\- Je ne te promets rien...

Farlan était amusé par la remarque mais pas moins déconcentré. Quand Eren chargea, il parât le coup avec facilité. S'engagea alors un combat de cinq minutes entre eux, qu'il finit par interrompre. Sans qu'Eren ne puisse comprendre, Farlan lui prit l'épée des mains pour la reposer sur la table.

\- Choisis-en une autre. Celle-ci ne va pas. Ton centre de gravité est n'est pas adapté, tu ne maîtrises pas assez tes coups.

Eren en prit une autre et ils recommencèrent leur duel. Pour s'occuper, Isabel rangea les épées, qui n'allaient pas et en ramena d'autres. La journée s'écoula au fur et à mesure des essais. Farlan ne semblait pas se fatiguer, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Eren. Il voulait cette épée, donc il accepta de subir les heures et les heures de duel. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas où Farlan voulait en venir. Ok, la première, il comprenait pourquoi elle n'allait pas : un centre de gravité trop en avant apparemment ; ok la deuxième aussi, trop légère ; ok, la troisième de même, une poignée qui lui glissait des mains, mais là ! Eren en était au point où il avait arrêté de compter, et cela lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs. Ainsi, quand Farlan interrompit leur duel pour la nième fois, Eren laissa un grognement lui échapper.

\- Encore !? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas là ! J'ai presque réussi à te désarmer, alors que mes membres sont en compote !

Farlan le fixa d'un air un peu mystérieux avant de lui prendre l'épée des mains pour la tenir devant les yeux d'Eren.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois en elle ?

Eren était surpris par la question. Il fixa avec un air interloqué Farlan puis l'arme face à lui. Ce qu'il voyait en elle... ?

\- Un moyen de tuer... De faire disparaître l'ennemi. Un moyen d'accomplir mes buts.

A peine avait-il fini de parler que Farlan posa la pointe de l'épée contre son torse dénudé de toute protection, seulement recouverte d'un pull léger.

\- Alors, si je te transperce ici, avec elle, tu ne te sentiras pas trahi ?

Les sourcils d'Eren se froncèrent, alors qu'il sentait une vague de froid lui traversait le corps. La pointe de l'épée lui piquait la peau, juste au dessus de son cœur, qui battait à grands coups dans sa cage thoracique. Il se sentait vulnérable mais aussi, il est vrai qu'il n'appréciait pas que sa propre arme soit retournée contre lui. Il plongea son regard turquoise dans celui étrangement clair et sérieux de Farlan. Ce dernier finit par décoller la pointe de son torse, alors qu'il reculait.

\- Un épée, c'est plus qu'un moyen de tuer. Oui, elle doit être adaptée à toi, à ta manière de bouger mais aussi à ta carrure. Elle aura beau te permettre de trancher, découper tout ce qui puissent exister, elle doit avant tout t'aider à accomplir ton but, en te donnant la confiance dont tu as besoin pour l'accomplir.

Tout en disant cela, Farlan remit l'épée en face des yeux d'un Eren un peu décontenancé. Si l'être surnaturel n'était pas aussi sérieux et si Eren ne se sentait pas aussi agacé par la situation, ce dernier aurait pu en rire.

\- Chacune des épées qui se trouvent autour de toi ont nécessité des heures et des heures de travail. L'équivalent d'une vie entière pour un humain. Ce ne sont pas que des moyens d'éliminer. Ce sont des moyens d'accomplir des rêves, de briser des barrières et de construire un monde meilleur. Chaque épée ici possède un nom. Quand tu trouveras celle qui te correspond, quand tu trouveras celle qui donnera la force à ton corps d'accomplir ton but le plus cher, nomme-la et mets-y toutes tes plus belles valeurs. Elle sera une extension de toi mais aussi de ce que tu aimerais construire. Tant que tu n'as pas compris cela, tu ne trouveras pas de "bonne" épée... Tu ne trouveras que des moyens de tuer... Et tu ne construiras rien de bon avec.

Silencieux, Eren écouta le discours de Farlan. Ses poings se serrèrent, alors qu'il sentait comme une boule lui remonter de l'estomac à la gorge. Il était terriblement frustré. Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot. C'était comme si Farlan lui disait qu'il n'était pas digne d'être au service de la Reine, comme si Farlan affirmait qu'il ne connaissait rien au monde et à la guerre, comme si Farlan remettait en question sa capacité à protéger les autres et libérer son monde du mal. Eren se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'insulter comme cela, mais quelque chose en lui disait que l'homme en face de lui avait raison, quoi qu'il puisse ressentir. Il n'arriverait à rien, s'il ne voyait pas au delà des moyens mis à sa disposition. Essayant de réprimer sa colère contre Farlan et lui-même, Eren fixa l'épée devant lui, avant de la reprendre. Il fit quelques mouvements fluides avec elle tout en se détournant de ses interlocuteurs.

Elle devait être un étendard. Elle devait porter le message qu'il voulait adresser au monde. En était-elle capable ? Pouvait-elle montrer la loyauté, le courage et le sens du sacrifice, qu'il louait chez un chevalier ? Eren se concentra sur les sensations que lui procuraient les mouvements. L'épée était légère, tout en ayant une présence dans le creux de sa main, qui le satisfaisait. Elle émettait un léger sifflement, qui plaisait à ses oreilles et elle ne le déstabilisait pas, lui permettant de garder son équilibre. Ainsi, elle était ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Comparé aux armes, dont il avait bénéficié par le passé, elle lui procurait un véritable sentiment de puissance. Il le sentait dans tout son bras. Cela partait du bout de ses doigts pour remonter dans son coude, puis son épaule. Bien qu'il ait passé la journée à combattre, il avait l'impression qu'il le pouvait encore, que l'arme ne lui glisserait pas de la main ou qu'elle ne se briserait pas sous les assauts. A cette constatation, Eren sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et sa colère s'évanouir. Il pouvait le faire. Il peut battre le Chevalier, il peut construire un monde meilleur s'il le souhaite. Rien ne peut l'en empêcher.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

Eren fixait avec fascination l'épée entre ses mains puis il constata que personne ne lui répondait. Surpris, il se tourna vers là où devaient se trouver Farlan et Isabel pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient disparus... Les autres épées avaient été remises sur leurs socles et le silence régnait. Surpris par le fait de se retrouver seul au milieu de la pièce, Eren s'avança lentement vers le socle de l'épée, qu'il tenait encore en main. Alors qu'il levait les bras pour l'y déposer, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Non, il devait plutôt la garder avec lui. C'était la bonne, pour l'instant.

Alors, au lieu de la remettre sur son socle, Eren s'empara de son fourreau et l'y enfonça avec détermination, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Son regard brillait, le bleu et le vert se mêlant avec agitation dans ses iris. Malgré la lenteur de la journée, il avait quand même l'impression d'avancer et de se rapprocher peu à peu de son objectif.

* * *

Eren retourna par la suite aux cuisines, prenant un nième chemin dont il ne se souvenait avoir déjà vu, pour se restaurer. Il ne croisa plus Farlan, ni Isabel de la journée. Après avoir déposé l'épée dans sa chambre, il décida de visiter le château. Il voulait se familiariser totalement avec l'endroit, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant. De l'extérieur, le château ne paraissait pas immense mais à l'intérieur, pour Eren, il semblait regorger d'une multitude de salles et de passages. Rien ne se ressemblait et rien ne répondait à une logique qu'il connaissait. Cependant, quand il avait un but précis, il trouvait rapidement l'endroit qu'il cherchait, alors que quand il déambulait simplement pour visiter, il retombait toujours dans le hall d'entrée par des couloirs, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela frustrait Eren car il avait l'impression que le château même jouait avec lui et générer des couloirs aléatoirement dans le seul but de le ramener à son point de départ. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou !

Alors, comprenant peu à peu comment il pouvait accéder à ce qu'il voulait, Eren se mit à parler aux murs, posant sa main sur ces derniers et leur indiquant les salles qu'il voulait visiter. Il se fixait des buts précis et au cours de la soirée, il découvrit plusieurs pièces intéressantes comme une pièce en haut d'une tour, qu'il avait aperçue de l'extérieur et qui permettait de voir les plaines, la forêt ainsi que la chaine de montagnes délimitant la fin du Royaume sur presque 360° ; un bureau dans lequel se trouvait un piano mais aussi une table à dessin ; ainsi qu'une bibliothèque qu'il se promit de revisiter. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière l'horizon, quand Eren sentit que sa visite des lieux prenait fin. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'idées de pièces à visiter et il sentait la fatigue s'emparait de son corps. Alors qu'il allait demander au château de le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, une idée lui vint, qui éveilla de l'intérêt chez le jeune homme. Les appartements du Chevalier... A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Empli de curiosité, il demanda au château de le mener jusqu'au lieu souhaité. Après cinq minutes de marche, il arriva devant une double-porte en bois, entourée de statues faites d'armures. Tout était silencieux autour de lui et Eren ne savait pas si le Chevalier était revenu depuis ce matin. S'il était là, est-ce qu'il l'attaquerait ? S'il ne remarquait pas sa présence, est-ce que c'était l'occasion pour Eren de l'attaquer… ? C'était une idée bien tentante que de l'attaquer pendant qu'il n'était pas sur ses gardes… S'il réussissait son coup, il serait enfin débarrasser de cette mission et pourrait retourner à la ville royale. Après tout, personne n'allait être au courant de la manière, dont il s'en serait débarrassé, non ? Il avait une épée solide maintenant, adaptée à sa force et à ses méthodes de combat. Ses chances de gagner contre le Chevalier s'étaient fortement accrues.

… _Elle sera une extension de toi mais aussi de ce que tu aimerais construire. Tant que tu n'as pas compris cela, tu ne trouveras pas de "bonne" épée... Tu ne trouveras que des moyens de tuer... Et tu ne construiras rien de bon avec._

Les paroles de Farlan jaillirent dans son esprit avec rapidité, le frappant comme pour le réveiller. A quoi était-il entrain de penser ? Il ne pouvait pas agir comme le premier mercenaire du coin. Il voulait devenir un chevalier, quelqu'un de confiance, habité par des principes, auxquels il serait loyal et fidèle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il ne pouvait prendre en traitre un ennemi, s'il voulait devenir cette personne, et son épée ne sera jamais digne, une « bonne » épée, s'il l'utilisait pour des méthodes aussi basses.

Un long soupire s'échappa de sa cage thoracique. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. Serrant les poings, Eren réprima la vague de déception envers lui-même, qui l'assaillit. Il n'avait encore rien fait, il n'avait fait que penser. Il pouvait encore prétendre devenir cette personne de confiance. Pour ce faire, il affrontera le Chevalier dans les formes, car il voulait construire un monde sur des valeurs, qu'il louait. S'il n'était pas capable de les respecter maintenant, jamais il ne pourrait construire ce monde tant désiré.

Le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, Eren sentait son sang pulser dans tout son corps. Sa respiration était un laborieuse et il dut fermer les yeux quelques instants pour contrôler le stress qui montait en lui. Quand il se reprit un peu, il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir et découvrir les appartements du Chevalier et ce dernier, s'il était présent.

Les battements de son cœur doublèrent, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, et là, devant lui, se profila un grand bureau, baignant dans la lumière, qui perçait à travers la grande baie vitrée, donnant sur la chaine de montagnes. Les murs étaient soit cachés par des bibliothèques, soit par des toiles murales, montrant des batailles célèbres de l'histoire du Royaume. En silence, Eren pénétra la pièce pour observer la disposition des meubles mais aussi les objets. C'était un espace de travail et de lecture, ce qui le surprit un peu et le rassura. Le Chevalier ne pensait peut-être pas toujours au meurtre ; du moins, c'est qu'Eren espérait. La table de bureau se trouvait devant la baie vitrée. A la droite de celle-ci, se trouvait un petit salon, avec une table basse avec un set de thé fraîchement utilisé et des divans, appelant outrageusement à venir se relaxer dedans. Eren résista à la tentation, retenant au passage que le Chevalier semblait aimer le thé, pour se détourner sur la gauche où il vit les différentes bibliothèques ainsi qu'une table recouverte d'un tissu vert, qui devait sûrement être une table de jeu. Parmi les bibliothèques, dans un coin, se dressait un escalier en colimaçon, qui montait à sûrement à la chambre du Chevalier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Eren décida de gravir les marches pour accéder à la chambre. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte que la pièce était bien ce qu'il avait deviné et que le Chevalier n'était pas là.

Alors, il monta complètement les escaliers pour observer autour de lui. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, un autre espace salon était présent ainsi qu'un espace salle de bain, derrière le lit à baldaquin, délimité par des paravents. La pièce était encore une fois, finement décorée avec un petit air noble, voire royal. Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention d'Eren était les vitraux, qui composaient une fenêtre plus petite que les autres, près d'un angle. Il s'approcha lentement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils représentaient. Il semblait que, sur ses vitraux, se trouvait un chevalier, habillé d'une armure argentée et d'une cape verte. Le visage de ce dernier n'était représenté que de trois quart mais Eren pouvait reconnaître ce visage entre mille, tant il l'avait admiré, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Le chevalier, qu'Eren présumait être le célèbre « Pourfendeur de titans », Levi Ackerman, transperçait un golem de son épée. Le monstre semblait être tombé dans un trou et s'accrochait désespérément à la jambe du chevalier pour ne pas tomber plus profondément. Derrière eux, en hauteur, se trouvait une femme aux cheveux auburn, décorés de clochettes argentées, qui semblait prier tout en pleurant des larmes de sang.

Eren ne comprenait pas ce que faisait cette représentation du dernier combat de Levi Ackerman ici. Est-ce que le Chevalier admirait tout comme lui, Levi ? Ou peut-être était-il du côté de la bête ? Et cette femme en fond… Eren se jura qu'il l'avait déjà vue et rapidement, des images du tournoi lui revinrent. La prêtresse… Elle se trouvait aux côtés de la Reine. C'était elle, qui avait suggéré ce défi pour lui donner une seconde chance. Avait-elle un lien avec le Chevalier, qui habitait ce lieu ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Eren se rendit compte trop tard que quelqu'un avait pénétré la pièce en dessous de lui. Le Chevalier venait de rentrer et il se trouvait coincé dans la chambre. Cherchant une issue, désespérément, il remarqua une porte, qu'il n'avait pas vue encore dans l'espace de toilettes. Il se jeta sur celle-ci, alors qu'il entendait les pas du Chevalier dans l'escalier. Il atterrit dans un couloir juste à temps et n'attendant pas son reste, le jeune engagé courut loin de la chambre, priant pour que la sienne ne se trouva pas si loin que cela. Ce ne fut que quand il pénétra dans cette dernière, fermant la porte derrière lui, à clef, qu'il s'autorisa à souffler. Il avait eu chaud, c'est sûr. A quelques secondes près, il se serait retrouver nez à nez, encore une fois, avec le Chevalier sans défense et il ne sait pas ce qui lui serait arrivé.

Prenant son visage entre ses deux mains, l'image des vitraux lui revint en tête, provoquant la naissance d'un sentiment de malaise mais aussi, inexplicablement, de plaisir en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que ces vitraux représentaient la personne, qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître en vrai, quand il était jeune… ? Eren ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il était trop bouleversé et fatigué pour cela.

* * *

 _La terre tremblait sous ses pieds, le soleil déclinait dans le ciel et l'irrésistible besoin de dormir envahissait chacun de ses membres, venant jusqu'à prendre en otage son esprit. Enfin, il allait dormir, oublier un peu cette souffrance, cette colère qui lui tordait le ventre et le forçait à crier, à frapper tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, du moins pour un temps, avant qu'il ne soit obligé de se réveiller et voir face à lui tous ces visages, qui se tordaient sous la douleur et la terreur. A chacun de ses pas, la terre se fissurait, le sang se répandait, les cris d'horreur jaillissaient. La foudre tombait du ciel et venait percutait les alentours ou son dos, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur. Ses bras s'agitaient dans les airs, déclenchant les pires vents que la terre ait connus. En même temps, il les abattait contre le sol, voulait exprimer cette douleur atroce, qui tordait ses membres et ne semblait pas vouloir partir, le tenant à la gorge. Parfois, ses pieds étaient recouverts par les eaux, lui donnant froid, voire le glaçant tout entier. Ses jambes, ses bras et son torse étaient recouverts de lances. Tous ces hommes, qui avaient tenté de l'abattre, étaient devenus des marionnettes, sans vie et faces contre terre._

 _Là, le soleil allait bientôt disparaître. Bientôt, lui, il allait bientôt disparaître, jusqu'aux nouveaux rayons de ce dernier. Les dieux le haïssaient. Il en était sûr. Encore plus quand il vit au loin le démon en lui-même arriver sur son cheval. Il venait l'empêcher de dormir. Il venait le faire souffrir lui aussi. Il tenta de l'éloigner par des cris et des gestes brouillons mais le démon ne se découragea pas. Avec des coups d'épée experts, il l'assaillit toute la nuit. Il le fit tomber à genoux, lui transperça le corps et le fit fuir. Jamais, il n'arrêta. A chaque coup, il sentait une pointe de douleur le traversait en entier. A chaque coup, il tenta d'y répondre sous la colère et la tristesse. Cependant, il fatiguait et au bout d'un moment, il fut totalement désespéré. Il ne pourra pas vaincre le démon en personne. S'il était là, c'était pour l'abattre. Il aurait tant voulu pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il cria, encore et encore sous les coups qu'il recevait jusqu'à s'effondrer totalement. Il n'avait jamais eu autant mal, il n'avait jamais autant crié et il ne fut jamais autant éblouit par le soleil, quand celui-ci revint à la surface de la terre. Couché sur le dos, il ne pouvait plus bouger, seulement accepter son état. Il ne voyait plus le démon mais il savait qu'il était encore là. La terre recommença à se fissurer sous lui. Lentement, il s'enfonça. Il ne trouva même plus la force de lutter. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut, quand soudain, sur son torse, le démon se dressait, plantant son regard, de la même couleur que son épée, dans le sien. Non. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme cela. Pas après l'avoir fait tant souffrir. Pas après l'avoir tant humilié. Il s'en ira avec lui._

 _Dans une tentative désespérée, alors que le sol cédait totalement sous son poids, il attrapa le démon dans le creux de sa main, l'écrasant presque pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Il vit le visage de ce dernier se tordre. Son épée lui échappa des mains, se plantant dans ses côtes. Un dernier cri lui échappa alors qu'il tomba dans l'obscurité complète, tenant le démon contre lui._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3**

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

 _Sasa875_ : Je suis contente que cela te plaise :) Merci d'avoir laissé une review !

 _Lottie (guest)_ : Merci pour la review, et j'espère aussi que tu ne t'ennuieras pas ~ !

 _Aicelles_ : Cela me fait plaisir que tu pu lire la suite :3 Je t'avoue que j'ai toujours peur d'être lourde dans l'écriture, ta remarque me rassure un peu x) Et oui, les trois perso sont des créatures surnaturelles~ Normalement, dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera exposé. Merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

 **Publication** _(estimée, si j'puis dire)_ **du prochain chapitre** : 23-25 mars 2018


	5. Chapitre 4 : Levi Ackerman et le Titan

Bonjour/Bonsoir jeunes gens~ ! Voici le chapitre 4, avec beaucoup de retard :/

A vrai dire, j'ai eu un gros problème personnel, qui m'a tout simplement empêché d'écrire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs semaines. Je pense donc que l'idée que j'avais d'être très régulière dans la publication tombe un peu à l'eau. Cependant, je continue cette fanfiction ! (Même si je mettrais parfois plus d'un mois à écrire les chapitres)

Sachez aussi que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les premiers mais j'espère qu'il commencera à répondre à quelques unes de vos questions :) Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de relire rapidement le passage en italique du chapitre 3. J'espère que vous l'aurez compris mais c'est le combat entre Levi et le Titan, représenté par le vitrail et du point de vue du Titan. Le chapitre 4 commence avec la suite de ce combat, qui est aussi la première scène du prologue, mais toujours du point de vue du Titan.

Sinon, je remercie **San1110** , **Aicelles** , **Amaryliis** et **Bibicha65350186** pour avoir laissé une review. Elles m'ont beaucoup aidé :) (Vous trouverez les réponses en dessous)

Sur ce, après ce long mot d'introduction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~ !

* * *

 _La chute avait été longue et rude._

 _Dans sa main, il tenait toujours le démon, qui l'avait épuisé durant ce combat interminable. Ce dernier se débattait mais ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. La bête ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il meurt. Cependant, son souhait fut mis à mal par un bruit caractéristique qu'il avait maintes fois entendus. Autour d'eux,_ elle _tourbillonnait, comme pour le provoquer. Les clochettes ornant ses cheveux tintaient en fonction de ses mouvements, lui rappelant à chaque seconde qu'_ elle _était là et décidée à changer la donne._

 _\- Tout n'est pas fini Levi… Tu as perdu mais il te restera une dernière chance._

 _Non ! La bête ne voulait pas qu'elle aide le démon. Il essaya en vain de resserrer sa poigne autour de lui pour l'en empêcher, mais déjà, elle le faisait revenir à la vie et lui perdait ses dernières forces. Dans une tentative désespérée, il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer son regard sur la prêtresse face à eux. Petra se tenait en hauteur, le fixant avec dignité et colère et ignorant sa demande. Il a rompu sa promesse et elle lui en voulait. Elle veillait à ce qu'il aille bien et il l'avait déçue._

 _Finalement, son regard fut attiré par la lumière, qui émanait du démon dans sa main et rapidement, il ne vit plus rien, du moins plus à travers ses propres yeux... Il vit à travers les siens, de ceux du démon._

 _\- A bientôt, Levi..._

 _Il sentit alors une brûlure atroce prendre place avec violence au niveau des poumons, avant que, d'un coup, il sentit le haut du corps du démon se soulever. La lumière aveuglante autour d'eux se dissipa peu à peu et de l'air s'introduisit violemment dans ce qui étaient à présent leurs bronches._

 _Le démon était soulagé mais lui, il était en colère. Il ne le laissera pas faire._

* * *

Une respiration lourde, hachée, était la seule chose qui osait briser le silence nocturne de la pièce. Encore sous les effets de sa transe, le Chevalier noir s'accrochait désespérément à son fauteuil, les mains tremblantes. Une désagréable sensation de mal-être lui pressait le haut du ventre et une sensation de froid lui envahissait le dos, alors qu'il se décollait du dossier.

Encore et toujours, la nuit, quand le titan s'endormait au fond de lui, il revivait leur dernier combat... Encore et toujours, s'il n'était sur ses gardes, son esprit était pris en otage.

A cette pensée, il sentit des picotements et une chaleur intense dans ses yeux, alors que sa vision se troublait. Rapidement, il les ferma, comme il resserra ses poings avec rage. Non... Ce soir non plus, il ne pleura pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. S'il était dans cette situation, c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû le tuer ce jour-là. Il aurait dû se montrer digne de ce qu'on disait de lui... mais il avait été trop faible pour cela. Il n'était le digne chevalier, qu'il avait prétendu être.

Le visage à moitié caché par ses mèches noires, la grimace déformant sa bouche montrait à quel point il souffrait. Son corps continuait à tremblait et les jointures blanches de ses mains exprimaient son remord. Ce jour-là, il aurait dû accepter sa défaite. Il n'aurait pas dû demander à vivre encore, pour le battre. C'est impossible de vivre ainsi... Maintenant, il est condamné. Condamné à voir son corps lui être dépossédé le jour, et son esprit pris en otage la nuit.

Un soupire las lui échappa alors qu'il dirigea son regard vers la grande baie vitrée, contre laquelle était posé son bureau. Le ciel était dégagé et laissait voir avec clarté les astres multicolores, qui l'ornent, ainsi que les montagnes, qui délimitent les frontières du Royaume. Même depuis ces montagnes, malheureusement, la demeure du Chevalier noir n'est pas visible. Elle est hors du temps et de l'espace. Elle marque son emprisonnement en dehors du monde réel et ce, jusqu'à que l'on vienne le vaincre.

Pourtant, le Chevalier donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner voir ces montagnes. Quand il était plus jeune, son oncle aimait l'emmener avec lui pour y faire des affaires. L'atmosphère était totalement différente. À la maison, sa mère le chérissait sans pour autant le gâter et le protéger des guerres internes au clan. Là-bas, c'était du chacun pour soi et il fallait savoir tuer pour éviter d'être tué. À chaque fois qu'il y allait, il avait là cette même impression d'être dans une parenthèse, d'être hors du temps. Cependant, il pouvait en sortir s'il le voulait... Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Lentement, il se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et ses pensées allèrent vers sa mère et sa cousine, Mikasa. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que tout allait bien pour elles, que son oncle ne leur attirait pas trop d'ennuies et que sa mère ne souffrait pas trop de son absence, du moins pas autant qu'il souffre de la sienne.

Plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux bleus aux nuances grisées se fixant sur un point, au loin. Il vit peu à peu les premiers rayons du soleil, qui commencèrent à poindre.

\- Il revient, Levi...

Le Chevalier le murmura pour lui-même et déjà, il sentit les effets de la lumière sur son corps et son esprit. Ces sensations, il les avait en horreur mais il ne pouvait que les anticiper. En effet, sa vision se troubla à nouveau, alors qu'il sentait une force parasite s'éveiller et prendre place dans son ventre puis dans ses membres. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il vit sa peau basculer vers un gris bleuté, tandis qu'une sorte d'aura malfaisant commençait à s'échapper de lui. Sa mâchoire et le bout de ses doigts lui firent ensuite immensément souffrir. Des canines et des griffes forcèrent le passage, pour la nième fois, à travers sa chaire, telles des lames déchirant sa peau de manière sadique.

Des petits gémissements d'agonie lui échappaient mais bientôt, son corps ne lui répondit plus. Courbé par la douleur, il vit et sentit son propre corps se détourner de la fenêtre pour attraper son armure et son épée, qui a de même revêtit un aspect noir. Oppressé, il ne put empêcher la bête au fond de lui de prendre possession de son corps et dicter encore une fois sa journée.

Dans un cri silencieux, qu'il ne put extérioriser, il espérait vraiment qu'un jour, tout ceci sera définitivement terminé.

* * *

\- Cette bâtisse commence à me faire chier. Comme si j'avais qu'ça à faire ! Ranger, dépoussiérer, réparer ceci ou cela ! Et vas-y que je fasse trembler les murs ! C'est vraiment pas sympa.

A bout de nerfs, Isabel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur, s'asseyant en tailleur dans les airs. Farlan la regarda avec amusement et tendresse tout en empilant les livres tombés au sol durant la veille. Tout un pan de la bibliothèque avait cédé en début de soirée et ce que n'est qu'au cours de la nuit que Farlan et Isabel l'avaient remarqué.

C'était un phénomène courant que durant la nuit, le désordre se fasse dans le château. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi c'était dû mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que si Levi les surprenait à ne rien faire, il allait leur faire passer un sacré quart d'heure. Quand ce dernier avait de la force, il lui arrivait de se balader dans le château durant la nuit et s'il remarquait un manque d'entretien, il leur demandait sans négociation de se mettre de suite au boulot. Ainsi, Farlan avait réparé le meuble, qui faisait tout de même presque cinq mètres de hauteur et dix mètres de largeur, et il s'attelait à empiler les livres et vérifier leur état.

Il ne se formalisait pas de la mauvaise humeur d'Isabel. Il savait très bien qu'elle finirait par se mettre au travail, et il eut raison quand au bout de dix minutes, voyant son compagnon former des tours de livres, parfois dangereuses par leur hauteur, elle arrêta de bouder et se joignit à lui. A deux, le trie fut rapide et ils se mirent à transporter les livres par groupe de cinq. Se téléportant en hauteur, le travail fut là aussi rapide. Enfin, ce le fut jusqu'à que dans une nième teleportation, Farlan fit tomber un livre à la couverture verte.

Cela les surpris tous les deux et ils s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour s'attarder sur le livre. Farlan le prit en main pour en lire le titre.

 _ **Sire Gauvain et le Chevalier vert**_

Surpris, Farlan se tourna vers Isabel, qui le rejoignit en une teleportation.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions ce livre. Il n'est pas de la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Isabel hocha la tête d'un air un peu coupable.

\- Il est à Eren... Il se trouvait dans ses affaires à l'auberge. Je l'ai ramené pour le lire quand j'aurais le temps et lui rendre ensuite.

Farlan fixa la jeune femme avant de s'attarder sur le livre, qu'il trouvait très beau. Sa couverture était donc dans un cuir teint dans un vert plutôt sombre, un vert qui lui rappelait la couleur des sapins en haute montagne. Des inscriptions plaquées or indiquait simplement le titre du livre et le décorait. La tranchefil était cousue avec minutie et dans des tons blancs et dorés.

Délicatement, Farlan ouvrit le bouquin pour découvrir un texte écrit à la main avec des enluminures soignées et illustrant le texte. C'était un véritable trésor que Farlan tenait entre ses mains et il ressentit d'un coup une certaine culpabilité à l'idée qu'il ait pu le laisser tomber.

\- Tu penses qu'Eren est comme le héro du livre ?

Isabel sortit Farlan de sa contemplation par cette question. Il la fixa à nouveau en réfléchissant.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. Je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire.

Isabel soupira longuement et lui prit le livre des mains délicatement.

\- J'aimerais lire cette histoire car c'est une des nombreuses légendes que les humains ont retenu de notre ancien monde. Je sais qu'il n'existe plus vraiment mais je suis un peu nostalgique, notamment quand je vois qu'il existe une mémoire.

Elle caressa la couverture avec tendresse.

\- Isabel, notre monde existe toujours... Il sommeille juste. Sinon, nous ne serions pas là.

Elle leva le regard vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Oui ! Tu as raison !

Farlan lui sourit d'un air doux et entendu. Le monde dans lequel ils avaient vécu lui manquait aussi. Lui aussi, il aimerait bien retrouver leurs prairies enchantées, leurs arbres bienveillants, qui servaient d'abris et de cachettes, leurs compagnons féériques... Cependant, depuis la création des nations humaines, pour s'en protéger, ils ont accepté un repos, qui leur semble désormais éternel. Seuls les prêtres jouaient encore l'intermédiaire entre leur monde endormi et le monde des humains, dit réel, mais leur plus grande crainte était que ces prêtres finissent par disparaître et que leur monde bascule dans l'oubli.

Pour eux deux, l'apparition du Titan n'avait rien d'anodin. Est-il l'expression même de leur souffrance ? Une tentative de reconquérir leur terres perdues ? Ou tout simplement un être de leur espèce qui est sorti de son sommeil ? Ils ne savaient pas. En quelques années, aucun prêtre n'a pris le temps de leur expliquer, et ce, bien qu'ils soient enfermés dans un monde intermédiaire, entre le repos et le réel, afin de servir Levi et le Titan jusqu'à qu'ils soient vaincus.

\- Allez, Isabel. On finit ce rangement et on lit ce livre ensemble, d'accord ?

Satisfaite par la proposition, Isabel hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et posa le livre sur une table, avant de se remettre au travail. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout fut remis en place. Alors, blottis dans un canapé, le livre sur leurs genoux, ils se mirent à parcourir les pages, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Eren eut du mal à se réveiller. À vrai dire, il avait peu dormi. L'image du vitrail était encore profondément ancrée dans son esprit et l'obsédait pour des raisons qu'il trouvait, à présent, ridicules. Alors, assis dans les cuisines de bonne heure, Eren mordit avec rage son innocent morceau de pain, alors qu'il fixait le mur de pierre face à lui.

Pourquoi y pensait-il tout le temps ? Il avait vu des illustrations de ce combat partout, depuis qu'il était jeune. Dans les livres, dans les journaux, sur des tableaux, sur des tapisseries. Il en avait entendu parler dans quasiment tous les discours ainsi que par les militaires pendant ses années d'entrainement. Tous les jours, il passait devant la statue lui rendant hommage. Les surplombant par sa hauteur, il avait un pied posé sur le corps du Titan à terre, son épée dans une main et la tête du monstre dans l'autre. Tous les jours de son existence, qui ont suivi le jour de la catastrophe, ont été ponctués par l'image de Levi Ackerman et sa bravoure que personne n'osait remettre en question.

Il laissa échapper un soupire... D'un côté, la présence de cette image ici était incongrue. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, dans l'antre d'un meurtrier, d'une bête sans âme et sans cœur. Elle représentait l'homme qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître. Rien que pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le Royaume, en particulier pour ses habitants, et peut-être avoir la chance de le connaître personnellement et d'en apprendre plus sur le Levi de tous les jours.

Eren l'avait toujours connu sous la figure du Chevalier et durant son entraînement, il avait eu vents de rumeurs multiples, qui souvent se contredisaient. Jamais il n'avait eu accès au vrai Levi Ackerman, bien qu'il l'admire depuis ses premiers pas en tant que Chevalier et Mikasa n'aimait pas beaucoup s'étendre sur ce sujet. Pour elle, cela restait un sujet sensible.

Se découpant un morceau de pomme avec plus de calme, Eren repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu Levi. Il avait neuf ans quand, après avoir insisté pendant des mois et des mois, son père avait cédé à ses caprices et l'avait emmené voir le Tournoi du Chevalier. Ce jour-là, il avait été le garçon le plus heureux au monde. Installé sur les genoux de son père, il regardait les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes engagés passer les épreuves. Devant ses yeux émerveillés, Levi Ackerman les accomplissait avec une facilité rarement vue. Pour Eren, il était comme un dieu descendu des cieux pour les divertir et en même temps, leur rappeler son incroyable puissance. Il ressemblait à ces êtres imbattables et impeccables, qui se trouvaient dans les légendes que sa mère lui contait le soir, au moment du couché.

A partir de ce moment-là, Eren avait eu l'envie d'entrer dans l'armée, de devenir comme Levi Ackerman. Il le transposait partout dans les légendes et les contes qu'il lisait ou qu'il écoutait. Il lui arrivait même de le comparer mentalement à tel ou tel animal rencontrer sur les chemins qu'il empruntait avec son père.

Son envie d'entrer dans l'armée ne disparut pas au fil des mois, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Quand il rencontra Armin, quelques mois plus tard, il eut accès à de nombreuses histoires de chevaliers et d'hommes et de femmes engagés du Royaume. Quand il lut leurs exploits et à quel point ils avaient apporté au Royaume et à ses habitants, son envie de faire pareil fut plus forte encore. Ainsi, il se mit à aider la veuve du coin en lui faisant ses courses ou en jouant le modérateur quand les plus petits du quartier se battaient pour des billes ou des images. Dans sa tête, il s'imaginait souvent portant une sorte d'armure, qui lui donnait un charisme important et lui permettait d'encaisser tous les coups que ses adversaires lui portaient. En effet, bien que sa charité plaise à sa mère, il n'arrêta pas pour autant de se battre quand il le fallait.

De plus, il s'était fait encore plus aventureux qu'avant. Il n'hésitait pas à sortir de leur quartier seul pour explorer les alentours ou encore à faire le mur. Cet esprit était sûrement dû à un excès de confiance en lui et à une naïveté à toute épreuve. Cependant, Eren ne regrette pas du tout cette période. A chaque fois, qu'il prenait une décision, il avait l'impression que Levi aurait fait pareil et qu'il l'aurait sûrement soutenu, s'il avait été là. C'était un moyen de bien faire et en même temps, de se sentir proche de l'homme, qu'il admirait depuis des mois.

A ces pensées, Eren ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Il était un véritable fanatique de Levi à l'époque. Heureusement, cette volonté de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait avait pris un sens plus profond, notamment depuis le jour de la catastrophe. Avec ce triste jour, son envie d'entrée dans l'armée s'était comme scellée à jamais. Il était définitivement hors de question qu'il fasse autre chose.

Il se souvient du jour où le Titan était apparu comme si c'était hier. Le jeune homme avait alors douze ans et ce jour-là, bien qu'il habite au niveau de la seconde couronne, il avait vu les gens autour de lui souffrir. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait été séparé de ses parents, eux-mêmes séparés par le fait que sa mère faisait partie des blessés graves et que son père avait été réquisitionné pour soigner les personnes touchées en dehors de la ville. Le premier mur sous la puissance des attaques du Titan avait cédé, forçant les habitants des campagnes aux alentours et les habitants de la première couronne à se réfugier dans la deuxième couronne. Beaucoup étaient blessés ou malades. Les hôpitaux étaient surchargés et le mur de la deuxième couronne menaçait de céder lui aussi.

Forte heureusement, le mur n'avait pas cédé. Cependant, il ne protégeait pas de toutes les attaques du Titan. Il arrivait que certaines maisons s'effondrent sous le poids de l'eau, qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber du ciel, ou à cause de la force du vent. D'autres prenaient feu à cause de la foudre, qui s'abattaient sur les toits. Sa maison n'avait pas été épargnée et sa mère avait failli mourir, coincée sous les décombres du toit. Eren avait tenté de l'aider comme il put mais ce fut l'aide des voisins, qui permit de sauver sa mère. Une chaine de solidarité s'était formée pour écarter les débris autour de sa mère et permettre ainsi à certains de l'extirper pour lui apporter au plus vite les soins. Cette vision le marqua à jamais.

Pendant les jours, qui suivirent, il espéra du plus profond de son cœur que d'autres eurent de la chance comme sa mère. Malheureusement, au cours d'une discussion entre son père et sa mère, fraichement réveillée, il eut vent que le travail de son paternel se résumait plus à déclarer des décès qu'à sauver les blessés. Quand, enfin, Eren put passer du temps avec son père seul à seul, il fut marqué par la tristesse, qui se trouvait dans son regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cette tristesse semblait être la plus contagieuse des maladies. Sa mère, son père, les Arlelt, les habitants du quartier, leurs enfants, les patients de son père, les autres patients dans les hôpitaux, les engagés qui s'attelaient à reconstruire le mur, le Roi et sa fille Historia... Tous avaient le regard éteint par la douleur. Eren ne supportait pas cela. Il ne comprenait comment un événement aussi tragique puisse se produire et il se promit d'aider ces gens comme il avait aidé sa famille.

Ainsi, trois ans plus tard, il se sentit fier et à sa place quand, le jour du recrutement, il se tint face à leur supérieur. Il était d'autant plus fier qu'il était entouré d'autres personnes prêtes, comme lui, à donner leurs vies pour veiller au bien-être des habitants.

Un sourire émergea à nouveau sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il nettoyait la table. Oui, il était fier et cette envie de veiller sur les autres, malgré les évènements récents, il l'avait toujours. Cependant, il avait la désagréable impression que tout devenait plus compliqué et que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter. Le Chevalier noir a un lien avec Levi ou avec la bête, ou peut-être les deux. Du moins, c'est ce que sous-entendait ce vitrail...

Tout en réfléchissant là dessus, Eren sortit de la cuisine. Tous les témoignages qu'il avait récoltés lors de sa première semaine d'enquête lui revenaient à l'esprit. Tous étaient horribles et abominables. Cela le dégoute rien que d'y repenser. Le Chevalier noir mérite de mourir, rien que pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Le Chevalier noir ne peut pas avoir de lien avec Levi, encore moins être Levi. Levi Ackerman n'aurait jamais fait cela. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le Royaume. Pourquoi ferait-il autant de mal maintenant ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

Eren poussa un râle de frustration. Même s'il tentait de s'en persuader, son instinct continuait de lui crier une idée qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit quand il gagna sa chambre et ses yeux turquoise se fixèrent sur le plafond de pierres au dessus de lui. Pourquoi ce chevalier ne pouvait-il pas être un simple monstre ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui provoque autant de questionnement et de remise en cause ? Et si... Le Chevalier était bien Levi... ? Pourrait-il le tuer ?

Avant même de trouver une réponse à sa question, ses tripes se tordirent et il crut qu'il allait tout régurgiter. Respirant profondément, Eren se redressa, ayant une désagréable sensation de malaise et du mal à respirer.

\- Calme-toi... Rien n'est prouvé. Tu vas le tuer...

Eren essayant encore de s'en persuader. Une sensation d'abandon le prit alors. De la tristesse aussi... Et de la peur, de la culpabilité et du regret. Un bon à rien, voilà comment il se vit. Il passa une main sur son ventre en grimaçant et regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose, qui pourrait le réconforter. A sa plus grande surprise, il trouva très rapidement.

\- Mais... Comment ?

Sur sa table de chevet, se trouvait le livre d'Armin, reconnaissable à sa couverture verte. Intacte, les rayons du soleil faisaient ressortir les lettres dorées, composant le titre de l'œuvre. Sans qu'il ait à forcer, l'histoire de Sire Gauvain lui revint, ainsi que sa plus grande vertu : celle d'aller jusqu'au bout en mettant de côté son égo et ses plus profonds désirs. Eren le sentait ; il se doit de faire pareil. Quel que soit son désir de connaître Levi, de devenir chevalier, de s'en sortir vivant, il faut qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de cette épreuve. S'il réussit, le prestige en sera d'autant plus grand et il prouvera sa dignité auprès des autres.

Cela lui fit comme un choc. Avec délicatesse, il prit le livre entre ses mains et feuilleta les dernières pages. Celles-ci scellèrent sa nouvelle détermination et le menèrent à prendre son épée pour s'entrainer pour la journée. Son regard pétillait à nouveau alors qu'il passait la porte de sa chambre. Il montrait son état d'esprit à la perfection. En effet, il est hors de question désormais qu'il se détourne du chemin qu'il a accepté de suivre, et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _San1110_ : Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que tu accroches à celle-ci :) En effet, le Chevalier noir est bien Levi et il n'est pas amnésique. Je vais encore expliquer la nature d'Isabel et Farlan mais déjà dans ce chapitre, tu peux te rendre compte qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde, un monde qui a en quelque sorte disparu avec la création des royaumes, des empires, etc... Merci aussi d'avoir émis ce bémol, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point certains paragraphes pouvaient être longs. J'ai donc veillé dans l'écriture de ce chapitre à ne pas trop exagérer. J'espère que la lecture sera plus agréable :) Sinon, encore merci d'avoir passé du temps à écrire cette review !

 _Aicelles_ : Je suis ravie de te revoir parmi les reviews, merci d'écrire ces reviews ^^ Et oui, il est vrai que j'essaye de jouer un peu avec vous mais ! Le temps des révélations est arrivé ! Dans ce chapitre, j'espère répondre à plusieurs des questions. J'espère que cela va satisfaire ton envie d' "un tout petit peu plus" :3 Evidemment, je n'ai pas tout mis mais le reste arrive dans les prochains chapitres !

 _Amaryliis_ : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :) Merci d'avoir laissé une review en tout cas !

 _Bibicha65350186_ : Bienvenue nouvelle lectrice :) Oui, je suis inspirée pour écrire la suite. J'ai déjà toute la trame de l'histoire, le gros du boulot actuellement est de tout mettre en forme dans des chapitres donc il y aura une suite, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et merci pour la review ^^


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le dîner

Bonjour/Bonsoir~ :) Voici le chapitre 5 !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (même ce que vous n'avez pas aimé) dans les reviews. Cela m'aide à m'améliorer.

Je tiens à remercier **Bibicha65350186** en avoir laissé une. ^^ (Si tu passes par là, la réponse est en bas).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Hein !? Dîner avec lui ?

Eren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Est-ce qu'Isabel était tombée sur la tête ? Eren fixait avec incrédulité la jeune femme devant lui, qui se retenait de sautiller, persuadée d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle.

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! Toi et le Chevalier, ce soir, à table, dans la salle à manger.

L'expression d'Eren changea pour laisser place à du scepticisme. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Vraiment pas. C'est vraiment trop bizarre et non conventionnel que de manger avec le monstre que vous avez promis de tuer.

D'un geste las, Eren attrapa la cruche d'eau, que tenait Isabel entre ses mains, pour s'hydrater puis il se tourna vers Farlan, qui, suspendu dans les airs par "on ne sait quelle magie", taillait un des nombreux buissons des espaces verts entourant le manoir. Eren le regarda sans trop faire attention. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il s'entrainait dans les jardins du manoir et il avait vu maintes et maintes fois Farlan taillait ces buissons, qui semblaient grandir cent fois plus vite que des buissons ordinaires.

\- Farlan ? Tu penses que ce soit une bonne idée ?

Le jeune jardinier donna un dernier coup de ciseaux avant de se tourner vers Eren et Isabel, tout en remettant en place son chapeau de paille.

\- Ce que j'en pense ? Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée… Mais je la soutiens. Ca va peut-être débloquer la situation.

Eren se sentit démoralisé d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Impossible.

Farlan se téléporta à côté de lui et lui tapota le dos comme pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, que tout irait bien. Eren ignora le geste tout en buvant le reste d'eau. Il se sentait faible et la situation était totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Tous les jours, il s'entraînait d'arrache-pied pour mieux maîtriser ses coups, pour devenir encore plus endurant et plus courageux mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, le temps filait et il restait le même.

Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de défier le Chevalier mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Soit il se retrouvait paralysé par l'aura de ce dernier, soit l'angoisse de se retrouver devant Levi lui faisait rebrousser chemin, avant même de l'avoir confronté. Avec le temps, la possibilité que Levi et le Chevalier soient la même personne avait fini par s'ancrer dans son esprit. Il l'avait accepté mais il avait toujours peur du changement qui aurait pu s'opérer chez lui. De plus, une grande question continuait de lui tarauder l'esprit : quel est le lien entre le Chevalier et le combat de Levi face au Titan ?

Pour y répondre, il avait passé le reste de son temps dans la bibliothèque du château. Lisant autant de livres que le soleil et les bougies lui permettaient, il avait cherché désespérément une réponse, qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvée. Dans aucun de ces livres, il n'avait trouvé un récit de ce combat. Rien de plus normal, pourrait-on pensé, personne n'y avait assisté ! Cependant, cela eut le don de frustrer encore plus Eren. Il y a tellement de choses étranges dans cette bâtisse que le jeune homme s'était mis à espérer un peu bêtement. Il était déçu et ce, même s'il avait appris quelques choses sur Farlan et Isabel et le voyage entre leurs deux mondes.

Ne trouver aucune réponse ne l'avait pas aidé à faire disparaître l'anxiété qui l'habite, ni ses cauchemars à répétition. Depuis plusieurs semaines et quasiment une nuit sur deux, il lui arrive de se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose, c'est le même scenario. A chaque fois, il se retrouve sans trop comprendre comment, suspendu dans le vide, désarmé, tenu par la gorge par un Levi à l'apparence atroce. Il tente alors de s'accrocher aux bras de l'homme en face de lui, qui le fixe avec des yeux complètement noirs. Ils sont comme deux puits sans fond au milieu d'un visage pale, où les veines ressortent et où les traits sont déformés, lui donnant des allures d'animal sauvage. Bien qu'il se batte pour sa survie, Eren n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du sien et il suffoque, alors qu'un froid intense s'immisce dans ses membres jusqu'à la moelle. Peu à peu, l'aura de Levi lui retire toutes ses forces et finalement, il se sent partir et tomber dans le vide sous lui.

La seule chose qu'il entend encore quand il tombe, c'est la voix de sa mère ou de Mikasa, qui lui somme de revenir, puis il se réveille au milieu de draps mouillés par la sueur, la respiration rapide et le regard hagard. A cause de ce rêve, s'endormir devient presque une phobie, ce qui le fatigue et le démoralise encore plus.

Une grimace sur les lèvres, Eren sortit de ses pensées et secoua la cruche pour vérifier s'il y avait encore de l'eau à l'intérieur. Manque de pot pour lui, il avait tout bu. D'un geste vif, Isabel lui prit la cruche des mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Rentre te nettoyer et te changer, Eren ! Je suis sûre que ce dîner sera une superbe opportunité pour toi !

Ah... Oui, le dîner. Eren l'avait presque oublié. Tout en se levant, il regarda Isabel courir jusqu'au manoir tandis que Farlan se téléportait près des buissons, ramassait ses ciseaux et le chapeau de paille qui étaient tombés dans sa précédente téléportation et s'élevait dans les airs pour se remettre à tailler les buissons. Décidemment, Eren n'avait pas le choix. D'un pas lent, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre, constatant qu'en effet, il n'avait plus que deux heures avant le dîner. Le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel mais Eren n'avait pas envie de se presser, ni de faire trop d'effort. Il ferait en sorte d'être propre et d'avoir de quoi se défendre au cas où ce dîner tournerait mal. Oui, ça semble être un bon plan... Et puis, si ça tournait mal, peut-être qu'il battrait le Chevalier ou bien qu'il se ferait tuer et toute cette histoire serait enfin terminée. Oui, c'est un bon plan, se conforta Eren.

Ainsi, il poussa presque avec fainéantise la porte de sa chambre pour tomber sur des vêtements propres, qu'il n'avait pas encore vus. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha pour les observer.

\- Elle a tout prévu, c'est pas possible.

Devant lui, impeccablement pliés, se trouvaient une chemise taillée dans du tissu de qualité et un pantalon brun parfaitement coupé et résistant. C'était le genre de vêtements que portaient les fils d'aristocrate lors de leurs petites sorties lugubres en ville. Eren en avait déjà vu quelques uns quand il faisait ses patrouilles dans la ville royale. Il n'avait jamais pensé porter de tels vêtements un jour, n'ayant pas l'argent pour les acheter, mais aussi n'ayant pas envie d'être associé à de tels clampins.

En haussant un sourcil, il défit la chemise pour l'étaler sur le lit. Il devait l'avouer, bien qu'elle soit blanche et simple, elle était bien plus jolie que toutes les chemises qu'il ait pues porter dans sa vie. Où Isabel avait-elle pu se procurer ça ? Comme beaucoup de choses de ce manoir, cela restera sûrement un mystère.

Eren se détourna de son lit pour aller à la salle de bain et en apercevant la baignoire, il oublia tout. La sensation de l'eau contre sa peau salie et brunie par les entraînements sous le soleil agit sur lui comme un véritable appel de sirènes. Avec rapidité, il se retrouva nu et remplit la baignoire d'eau pour s'y plonger presque tout entier, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, pendant quelques instants, la perspective du dîner lui sortit de la tête et il apprécia ce moment de détente.

* * *

Isabel s'affairait dans les cuisines, aidée par Farlan pour préparer un bon repas pour Eren. Il est vrai que préparer le dîner pour une seule personne alors qu'ils seront deux à table était un peu incongru mais en même temps, elle n'allait pas forcer Levi à manger, alors que son corps ne réclamait plus aucune nourriture ; excepté le thé, évidemment mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Levi, Isabel vérifia l'heure qu'il était avant de laisser la charge du repas à Farlan. Elle partie pour la tour du manoir. Le soleil avait presque disparu dans le ciel. A cette heure-ci, Levi était sûrement rentré et retrouvait ses esprits dans sa chambre. Chaque soir, c'était le même rituel. Isabel montait tout en haut de la tour après le coucher du soleil pour lui préparer une tasse de thé. Il la rejoignait alors dans des vêtements propres, dépourvu de son armure et il essayait d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait retenu de sa journée à moitié conscient.

Malgré le dîner organisé par Isabel, ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Alors qu'elle versait les derniers gouttes du thé noir infusé avec soin, Levi entra dans la salle ronde de la tour, qui donnait une vue sur toute la plaine, jusqu'à la ville royale. Le soleil avait alors totalement disparu et Levi était à présent conscient, comme en témoignaient sa manière de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil ou encore sa manière de prendre sa tasse. Isabel souriait grandement. Elle a toujours apprécié ces moments passés avec son "grand-frère". En effet, avec les années, elle avait appris à l'apprécier, malgré son caractère direct et taciturne. Elle avait su voir l'homme empli de loyauté et compassion sous cette carapace et elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur un "maître" plus chiant que lui.

\- Alors grand-frère, prêt pour le dîner de ce soir~ ?

Levi lui jeta un regard en coin qui se voulait indifférent, tout en buvant une gorgée de thé. Quelques soirs auparavant, Isabel lui avait parlé de cette idée de dîner. Il n'y avait pas adhéré mais il ne sut pas comment, elle avait réussi à mener son projet à terme et à l'entraîner dedans. En vrai, il n'avait rien fait mais c'est bien ce qui l'avait perdu. Il aurait dû partir loin, pendant plusieurs jours. Malheureusement pour lui, la bête au fond de lui s'était réjouie de ce dîner, curieuse de voir de plus près le jeune "élu" chargé de le tuer. Ainsi, elle s'évertuait à le faire revenir au château avant le couché du soleil, le condamnant à rester ici toute la nuit.

\- C'est une idée à chier, Isabel. Je me demande encore quel conte bien merdique tu as bien pu lire pour me sortir ça.

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune femme. Levi était facile d'accès, du moins selon elle, et franc-parler. Il était bien loin de l'image du prince coincé dans le corps d'une bête ou de la princesse coincée dans sa tour et cela lui plaisait.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne idée. Vous avez besoin de vous rencontrer. On ne peut pas le garder éternellement ici...

Levi reposa sa tasse tout en écoutant Isabel. Il ne doutait pas de la bonté d'Isabel et de son envie d'aider le jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, il avait pu déceler les indices de leur amitié naissante. Isabel pouvait parfois se plaindre du linge, de la cuisine et du ménage à faire mais elle appréciait aussi l'honnêteté et la vulnérabilité de leur invité. Souvent, se perdant dans ses pensées, elle lui racontait ses journées passées auprès de Farlan et de leur hôte. Ses yeux se mettaient alors à pétiller de malice, notamment quand elle racontait les ratés du jeune homme ou les choses qu'elle apprenait quand elle discutait avec lui. Levi n'était pas contre cette amitié, bien au contraire. Cependant, il se doutait que ce n'était pas la seule raison de ce dîner.

\- Tu aimerais aussi faire avancer les choses... Retrouver ton monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fixait la jeune femme sans jugement. Il savait à quel point elle regrettait de ne pas être endormie. Lui aussi ressentait ce manque. Tous les jours, en montant dans cette tour, il sentait le mal du pays. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait dû refuser l'ordre de tuer le Titan, qu'il aurait dû désobéir à Erwin. Il aurait peut-être pu vivre auprès de ceux qu'il aimait plus longtemps mais il doit l'accepter. Il doit vivre avec le poids de cette décision.

Se réservant du thé, il se mit à observer Isabel dont le visage était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Aussi... Même si je vous apprécie tous les deux... Je me dis que vous faire vous rencontrer permettrait d'accélérer les choses et peut-être de tout régler dans les prochains jours.

Elle faisait une petite moue, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle disait. Assise sur le rebord de fenêtre, elle balançait ses pieds, qu'elle fixait avec intensité. Elle finit par redresser son regard pour le plonger dans celui de Levi.

\- En plus, tu viendrais avec nous ! En plus d'être libéré du Titan, tu serais libéré de ta condition d'humain. C'est une belle chose, non ?

Les sourcils de Levi se froncèrent un peu. Ca, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris, son délire de condition humaine et d'être magique. Pour lui, il était Levi Ackerman et puis, c'est tout. C'était déjà assez dur d'être lui. Alors, si en plus, il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il était en tant qu'humain et se réjouir de ne plus en être un, cela devenait compliqué. Ainsi, il préféra ne pas répondre, retournant à son thé qui refroidissait un peu trop vite à son goût. Isabel ne s'en formalisa pas, ayant l'habitude. Elle se tourna vers la vitre et observa les lumières de la ville royale. En silence, elle se mit à s'imaginer quelle couleur elle donnerait aux murs de la ville si elle le pouvait, donnant l'impression d'être une petite fille.

Ce dernier finit à nouveau sa tasse avant de la reposer près de la théière. Isabel, alertée par le mouvement, le suivit des yeux avant de s'exclamer avec un grand sourire.

\- Ta tenue t'attend dans ton armoire~ !

La surprise prit place sur le visage de son grand-frère. Une tenue ? Quelle tenue ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était allée jusque là dans l'organisation de ce dîner. A nouveau, Isabel se mit à rire et elle se téléporta près de Levi.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je me suis juste dit que vous voir habillés dans les mêmes tons et avec la même qualité de vêtement serait plus adéquat. Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, j'espère.

Un soupir échappa au chevalier alors qu'il se levait.

\- Tu es fatigante... Je viens juste de me changer.

Isabel lui sourit simplement, sautillant un peu sur place. Levi l'ignora pour retourner à sa chambre, l'angoisse lui tordant le ventre. Il savait que quelque chose allait changer à ce dîner et cela lui faisait peur...

* * *

Consciencieux, Farlan disposait les derniers éléments sur la table. Comme il pensait les jardins du manoir, il avait pensé la décoration de la table avec soin et il était plutôt fier de lui. Chaque élément trouvait sa place sans être encombrant et tout se répondait avec harmonie. Les mains sur les hanches, il se félicita et regretta qu'il ne puisse pas immortaliser cette disposition.

Cependant, il fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées par Isabel. Elle sortait des cuisines, un torchon sur l'épaule, et son regard inspectait la table du dîner avec minutie. Un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres et son regard se fit plus pétillant. Farlan ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse, fier de lui, avant de finir de ranger les ustensiles qui l'entouraient. Il remarqua au passage l'état un peu euphorique de la jeune femme, excitée comme une puce.

\- Calme-toi. Ca se peut, cela va virer au fiasco.

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai, ne dis pas cela !

Isabel était scandalisée par la remarque de Farlan. Un air boudeur sur le visage, elle marmonna pour elle que tout irait bien, tout en attrapant le torchon sur son épaule pour le tordre entre ses mains. Néanmoins, le bruit d'une porte attira son attention. Rapidement, elle se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle à manger pour voir Eren, habillé des vêtements qu'elle lui avait fournis. Il semblait avoir aussi arrangé ses cheveux, encore un peu mouillés à cause du bain. Un nouveau sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres et elle se téléporta jusqu'à lui, laissant le torchon sur place.

Eren la fixa avec méfiance. Il n'était pas à l'aise et voir qu'il était le premier n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Tu es resplendissant, Eren !

\- Ah ? Parce que je dois l'être ?

Eren eut envie de prendre les jambes à son cou et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression d'être traîné à un putain de dîner romantique et la décoration de la table renforçait cette impression. Avant, quand il avait enfilé les vêtements choisis par Isabel, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était beau.

La chemise était fluide mais laissait deviner les muscles de ses bras et ses épaules. Le pantalon était, quant à lui, comme il l'avait deviné, c'est-à-dire parfaitement bien coupé. Il moulait ses jambes et son fessier sans pour autant le serrer et le tissu paraissait suivre ses mouvements comme une seconde peau. Après avoir enfilé ses bottes fraichement cirées, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un de ces "aristo", un peu bohémiens et habitués des bordels. Il eut cette impression notamment quand il remarqua à quel point ses cheveux avaient poussé en un mois. Ils tombaient presque sur le bas de sa nuque et il fallait maintenant qu'il cale ses mèches sur le côté pour dégager son visage. Cela l'avait surpris mais aussi, cela renforçait l'image, qu'il donnait sur le moment.

Essayant de l'ignorer, il se dit qu'il allait le faire payer à Isabel dans les prochains jours. Il ne savait pas comment mais il trouverait bien. Pour l'instant, il devait subir en silence les regards admiratifs de la jeune femme, qui l'observait sous toutes les coutures.

\- J'ai vraiment un talent pour mettre les gens en valeur ! Farlan ! Ouvrons une boutique de vêtements !

La voilà qui partait dans des délires sans queue ni tête. Fermant les yeux, Eren essaya de se couper des paroles d'Isabel, qui furent rapidement couplées par celles de Farlan. Ce dernier se plaignit d'abord d'un torchon avant de la traiter de folle. Un truc dans le genre... Eren n'avait pas tout capté. Depuis qu'il était sorti du bain, un élément n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête : le Chevalier. Dans quelques instants, il allait être là. Dans quelques instants, il allait savoir s'il était bien Levi et dans quel état il serait. Etait-il comme dans ses rêves ? A l'image d'un démon ? Cette pensée lui tordit le ventre avec violence, au point de le faire grimacer. Si oui, qu'allait-il faire...?

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Cela attira son attention. Eren ouvrit les yeux pour tourner son regard vers Isabel et Farlan, qui se tenaient désormais tranquilles, comme deux enfants pris sur le fait. Leurs regards faisaient l'aller-retour entre quelque chose dans son dos et lui. Il était là.

Déglutissant, il prit son courage à deux mains et dirigea son regard dans son dos. Son geste lui sembla lent et lui fit prendre conscience à quel point il stressait et à quel point il avait du mal à respirer. Il vit alors le sol de pierres, le mur de pierres orné de tapisseries puis le cadre de la porte et enfin, le Chevalier. Levi était là et celui lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était là et s'il omettait l'absence d'armure, son apparence était quasiment identique à celle qu'il avait avant son départ de la ville royale. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses traits... Rien n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et sa tenue le mettait lui aussi en valeur, éloignant toute impression malfaisante.

Il portait une chemise blanche mais il l'avait accessoirisée avec une sorte de cravate-foulard qu'Eren avait déjà cru voir à travers son armure à plusieurs reprises, quand il était petit. Son pantalon était plus foncé que le sien mais lui aussi semblait mouler les jambes de Levi comme une seconde peau et il se fondait totalement avec ses bottes, qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Bien qu'il soit à présent officiellement son ennemi, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer comme au premier jour. Comme dans cette arène, il était, à ses yeux, un être envoyé du ciel.

\- T'es qui ?

La question le sortit de sa rêverie et d'un coup, il sentit son corps se raidir. Se redressant et déglutissant avec difficulté, il se tourna complètement vers Levi pour lui répondre.

\- Je suis Eren Jaeger... Je suis... J'ai été envoyé ici pour vous battre.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Levi le fixait d'un air blasé et indifférent. Il ne réagissait pas à ce qu'Eren lui disait, ce qui poussa ce dernier à continuer.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous avez brisé mon épée en deux la première fois que l'on s'est vu.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'Eren alors qu'il se traitait mentalement d'idiot. Il avait l'impression d'être un ado devant son premier coup de foudre. Bien que, cette fois, Levi ne le paralysait pas avec un quelconque aura sorti de nulle part, Eren se sentait toujours aussi vulnérable. Levi cessa de la mettre mal-à-l'aise pour aller d'un pas raide s'asseoir à un bout de la table. Il lança un regard sévère à Isabel et Farlan tout en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

\- Rapportez la bouffe. Qu'on en finisse avec ces conneries.

Eren observa la scène, un peu bouche-bée, avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table en silence. Il était frustré... Se souvenait-il de leur première rencontre, oui ou non ? Il n'aurait quand même pas pris trop au sérieux ses paroles quand même... ? Si... ?

Rapidement, Farlan et Isabel disposèrent des plats sur la table tout en les présentant. Eren se concentra alors sur eux. Bien que les plats étaient beaux, dignes des plus grandes tables de la ville royale, ils ne lui donnaient pas faim mais il allait se forcer à manger. Après tout, ils avaient dû passer du temps dans les cuisines pour préparer tout ceci juste pour lui et ça lui donnait une raison pour ne pas paraître plus con qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors, il se servit dans les différents plats et se mit à picorer, ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Il sentait le regard de Levi sur lui. C'était comme une brûlure. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher donc il n'osa pas lever les yeux pendant un bon moment. Il se concentra sur son plat, toujours en silence. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Il finit par se retrouver avec l'assiette vide. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de tasse. Ce fut alors plus fort que lui, il redressa le regard vers Levi, qui le fixait toujours tout en buvant une gorgée de thé. Là aussi, Eren ne put se retenir.

\- Je me disais bien que vous buviez du thé.

Mais quel con... ! Il venait d'avouer qu'il avait fouillé sa chambre. Il venait de se griller tout seul et Levi semblait le remarquer. Fronçant les sourcils, ce dernier reposa sa tasse, tout en le sondant du regard. Eren cacha ses mains sous la table, raide comme un piquet. Il avait l'impression que les pupilles bleutés de l'homme en face de lui pouvait lire son âme.

\- Tu me connais ?

Finalement, il n'était pas si grillé que cela... Eren se reprit pour se rattraper comme il pouvait aux branches.

\- Qui ne vous connait pas ? Tout le monde dans le Royaume et même en dehors sait qui vous êtes.

Levi détourna le regard pour fixer autre chose mais cette fois, son regard paraissait moins dur. Eren se demanda comment il devait réagir. Finalement, il préféra se taire et attendre. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il attendait. Le plus vieux finit par se redresser, croisant des jambes sous la table.

\- Tout le monde sait qui je suis... Ce monde a sûrement dû se chier dessus en découvrant ma nouvelle nature.

Perplexe... Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce que venait de dire Levi. Son cerveau se chargea de tout mettre au clair pour lui et c'est avec un temps de retard qu'il s'exclama.

\- Non ! Personne ne connait votre nouvelle nature. Au contraire ! Tout le monde vous connaît pour vos exploits, pour le fait que vous ayez fait honneur au titre de chevalier et que vous ayez combattu le Titan.

Levi joua avec sa tasse tout en le fixant à nouveau. Décidemment, se dit Eren, il était un maître pour le rendre anxieux.

\- Ce monde a bien tort de m'admirer alors. Je suis loin d'être le chevalier qu'il admire. J'en étais déjà loin, avant même de finir dans ce trou.

\- Non ! C'est faux !

Cette fois, ce fut Levi le surpris. Eren s'était levé, blessé par les paroles du plus vieux. Ses deux mains étaient posées à plat sur la table et la colère transparaissait sur tout son corps mais surtout dans son regard. Lui-même était surpris par sa réaction mais avec le stress et l'anxiété, il était comme une cocotte-minute prête à exploser à la moindre remarque, et celle-ci ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il était triste d'entendre cela, surtout de la part de l'homme qu'il admire depuis tout petit. Comment osait-il minimiser ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait !?

\- Personne n'a tort de vous admirer, moi en premier !

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et il sentait qu'il allait se lancer dans un discours fortement demandeur en énergie, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Sans laisser le temps au Chevalier de répondre, il se mit à lui mettre sous le nez tous ses exploits qu'il connaissait par cœur, ayant pu assister à certains d'entre eux. Après les exploits, ce fut les principes que l'homme lui inspirait. La ferveur, l'honnêteté, la loyauté, l'initiative... Eren travaillait chaque jour pour intégrer ces principes, en faire ses armes au quotidien et il ne supporterait pas que Levi crache là-dessus et les renie.

Levi, en face, ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait totalement dépourvu devant quelqu'un mais jamais devant quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et qui croyait autant à ce qu'il disait. En face de lui, il revit sa mère et Erwin, qui chacun, à leur tour, lui avaient demandé d'agir, de suivre ses principes et de ne pas se laisser abattre mais aussi, il voyait un jeune homme déterminé, incarnant tout ce qu'il fallait être pour servir la paix et la protection du Royaume et de ses habitants.

Eren était sans artifice. Eren était vrai et fidèle à lui-même. Levi se rendit compte qu'il avait encore à apprendre et notamment, de lui. Il pouvait sembler naïf, maladroit et impulsif, surtout actuellement, alors qu'il l'engueulait sans remord mais Levi eut l'impression qu'Eren voulait l'aider, qu'Eren ne le laisserait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette situation. A cette pensée, ses traits s'adoucirent sous la vague de chaleur qui lui traversa le torse. Il avait honte mais en même temps, l'attention que lui portait le jeune homme lui faisait plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à le traiter ainsi... Ce serait trop ingrat de sa part. Lui aussi doit souffrir de cette situation. Il ne peut pas rester éternellement ici.

Essoufflé, Eren ne savait pas quoi ajouter à son discours improvisé. Il fixait Levi, qui regardait la table avec expression indéchiffrable. Ce dernier se leva d'une traite, surprenant le plus jeune qui crut sur le coup que le Chevalier allait fuir. Cependant, Levi se tourna vers lui. Son expression était neutre mais beaucoup moins dure et crispée qu'avant.

\- Va chercher ton épée. On se rejoint dans le hall dans cinq minutes.

Sans aucun autre mot, Levi fit signe à Isabel et Farlan, qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les cuisines, de débarrasser la table. Un peu perdu, Eren l'observa sortir de la pièce d'un pas plus décontracté. Il chercha une réponse auprès d'Isabel et de Farlan, qui ne comprenaient pas plus que lui. Alors, sans chercher plus longtemps à comprendre, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer la belle épée offerte deux semaines plus tôt. Allaient-ils vraiment se battre ce soir ? Un sentiment d'excitation envahit Eren. Il allait se battre contre Levi ! Pour de vrai !

Reprenant confiance en lui, Eren observa avec un sentiment de puissance l'arme dans sa main avant de prendre le chemin pour le hall d'entrée. Quand il descendit les escaliers, il put constater que Levi était déjà là avec l'épée du Chevalier noir en main. L'alliage dont elle était faite semblait moins sombre qu'au premier jour mais l'épée était toujours entourée d'une aura un peu malfaisante. Un frisson parcourut le plus jeune alors qu'il le sentait s'intensifier à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du plus vieux.

De leur côté, Isabel et Farlan étaient dans la salle à manger, les oreilles collées contre la porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée. Ils n'osaient pas se pointer dans la même pièce que les deux autres et ils écoutaient attentivement ce qu'il se passait, avec quelques craintes. La jeune femme murmura à son compagnon tout en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont vraiment se battre ?

\- Ce n'est pas un peu ce que tu avais prévu ?

Farlan lui jeta un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil. Isabel ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire crispé. Si, elle l'avait prévu mais pas après un tel discours de la part d'Eren. Elle-même avait été impressionnée par l'admiration et sa force de conviction, et le fait que Levi lui propose des duels montrer qu'il avait une idée en tête. Cela la frustrait, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce que c'était.

Le Chevalier se mit en garde en silence, quand Eren arriva à sa hauteur. Il laissa cependant le temps au plus jeune de faire pareil avant de l'attaquer. Le fer se croisa dans un grand bruit mais cela ne découragea pas Eren, qui répondit avec entrain. Malheureusement pour lui, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il finit désarmé et à genoux en moins de deux minutes.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, des souvenirs de ses rêves lui revinrent. Allait-il l'étrangler ? Allait-il l'achever ? Un sentiment de panique prit Eren aux poumons mais rien... Rien n'arriva. Il redressa le regard pour découvrir Levi face à lui, toujours fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi fort et impressionnant. Le bleu de ses yeux ressortait encore plus avec l'excitation et l'adrénaline et il était prêt à parer de nouveaux coups. Il était tout simplement encore prêt à botter des culs. Cela lui arracha un grand sourire, qui fit tiquer le plus vieux.

\- Encore.

Le plus jeune ramassa son épée et se remit en garde, faisant sourire légèrement son adversaire. Eren n'allait pas se laisser abattre comme cela. Il en avait encore en réserve et il était déterminé à apprendre la technique, qui permet à Levi de le mettre à genoux aussi vite. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui attaqua en premier mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver à nouveau au sol au bout de deux minutes. A nouveau, il se releva et en redemanda à Levi, qui ne broncha pas.

Un peu dépités, Isabel et Farlan continuèrent d'écouter à la porte. Un soupir s'échappa de Farlan, qui finit par se détourner tout en murmurant.

\- Pour moi... Cela devient trop... Enfin voilà. Je vais dans le jardin.

\- Quoi !? Mais non, ne me laisse pas seule !

Isabel s'accrocha à ses jambes mais Farlan ne se laissa pas faire, se téléportant à l'autre bout du château pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune femme.

* * *

Un coup vers l'avant pour finalement feinté et glisser dans son dos et non... Levi le vit venir à des kilomètres. Il le para et l'envoya balader.

Ainsi, Eren mordit pour la nième fois la poussière. Pourtant, il avait compris ! Il avait compris, et ce, très rapidement ! Malheureusement pour lui, Levi était un homme avec des ressources infinies. Dès qu'il apprenait une technique et tentait de l'appliquer, Levi répondait avec une autre, reprenant l'avantage à chaque fois. Eren n'avait qu'une seule consolation, celle de voir que leur duel commençait à le fatiguer. Il pouvait au moins se raccrocher à cela.

Passant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, il vérifia qu'il ne saignait pas trop avant de se lever. Titubant un peu, il tenta de rattraper son épée, qui avait encore une fois valsée. Cependant, avant même de l'avoir atteinte, Levi donna un coup dedans pour la faire glisser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Eren retomba à genoux sous la surprise et il redressa la tête vers Levi, le regard empli d'incompréhension. Néanmoins, il vit rapidement la raison de son geste. Levi semblait mal en point. Sa respiration était difficile et les muscles de son corps crispés.

\- Eren... Ca suffit. On y a passé... toute la nuit. Il fera bientôt jour. Retourne... dans ta chambre.

Déjà..? Eren fronça les sourcils, tout en cherchant une preuve de ce qu'affirmer Levi. Avec difficulté, il se remit debout puis il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée pour vérifier l'état du ciel. Levi l'observa faire avant qu'un frisson et une forte douleur à ses extrémités et à sa bouche ne lui rappellent qu'il devait se dépêcher d'atteindre sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas se transformer devant Eren, or il sentait déjà le manque de contrôle s'intensifier et son esprit se troubler. Ni une, ni deux, il se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant derrière lui un Eren pantois.

Il eut juste le temps de s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand il vit à travers la grande baie vitrée que les premiers rayons du soleil étaient bien présents dans le ciel. Il se tint à la porte comme il put alors qu'il subissait les premiers effets de sa transformation.

Il avait mal partout, il avait la nausée. Son corps tremblait et transpirait plus que d'habitude. La douleur finit par le paralyser le sol pendant quelques minutes. Son regard assombri regardait dans le vague. Cependant, l'ombre d'un sourire persistait sur son visage.

La transformation était plus violente que celle des jours précédents. La bête n'était pas contente... Quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Elle n'acceptait pas Eren et ce qu'il déclenchait en lui. Levi venait de passer une superbe nuit, une de celles qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis des années. De l'extérieur, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il s'était fait remonter les bretelles et avait combattu en duel son ennemi autoproclamé jusqu'à l'essoufflement mais Levi avait ressenti tellement de choses. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait caressé le maigre espoir de pouvoir s'en sortir, de mettre un terme à cette situation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur et son esprit s'étaient ouverts à des perspectives meilleures. Durant la nuit, ils avaient échangé plus que des coups. Leurs mouvements étaient accompagnés de remarques, de taquineries et de blagues. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé se rapprocher aussi rapidement du jeune homme et être à l'aise avec lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour Eren.

Le monstre n'aimait pas cela et il le lui faisait ressentir mais Levi n'en avait rien à faire. Cela lui faisait même immensément plaisir. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de dire à la bête d'aller se faire foutre. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, dont se lier à l'ennemi. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, que la journée passe vite pour retourner auprès d'Eren et revivre cela, quoi qu'en pense la bête.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

 **Réponse à la review :**

 _Bibicha65350186 :_ Tant mieux si tu as aimé malgré le manque d'action :) Et pour répondre à ta question, non, Levi n'a pas connu Eren avant. Peut-être se sont-ils croisés ? En tout cas, avant ce chapitre, leur relation était vraiment à sens unique. Levi ne connaissait pas Eren et n'avait jamais fait attention à lui, ce qui peut en partie s'expliquer par le fait qu'il est parti quand Eren était encore jeune. Eren, quant à lui, idolâtre Levi. Il le voit comme un modèle et il veut le plus possible se caler sur ce qu'il perçoit de lui. Voilà, voilà !


End file.
